You Saved Me
by Cardoo23
Summary: Naruto saves Hinata, and they discover they're meant for each other. My first NaruHina story, so go easy on me. Note: takes place in the human world. Currently working in a precuel with Jiraiya.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome to my third story.

It's gonna be an exclusive NaruHina story, with lemon scenes and violence... so if you are a dude you're gonna love this story!

Okay, now, with no other introductions, I invite you to read:

 ** _You Saved Me._**

Note: This takes place in the human world, though it'll be in Konoha but... you know... human.

A seventeen year old blonde boy was walking down the dark night streets of Konoha. He stood at 6 feet tall, he was well built and had a nice tan. This boy had light blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. He was currently wearing a pair of black jeans and a matching black hoodie, and he was currently wearing the hood.

In a near part of the city, a seventeen year old girl was walking down the lonely streets of Konoha. She had dark blue hair, white eyes, that made her look like she was blind. She was wearing a pair of blue pants that matched her hair and a light purple and white jacket. She stood at 5 and a half feet tall, she had very well toned curves, large breasts and a creamy pale skin.

And why do I introduce to you this two teenagers? Because their paths would cross eventualy, and they would know they were made for each other.

The blue-haired teenager kept on walking on the way to her house, which was at least one kilometer away from where she currently was, so she had to hurry up. She was walking on a sidewalk, and made the terrible mistake of pass close of an alley. Her father always told her to be careful, specially in a city like that and at night... but that night she was so hurried that she didn't have time to be careful. When she passed near the alley, she felt a hand grabbing her hair and other hand covering her mouth to not let her scream.

"Hey baby, you wanna pass a good time?" A big man asked, pushing her against the wall.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that behind him were another four men. They all looked like typical thiefs, and that only scared her even more.

"Please, don't hurt me" She said crying.

"Oh, we won't hurt ya'. We'll be nice with you, right guys?" The man asked.

All laughed and she started crying. The big man unbottoned his pants and was about to lower his boxers, but a voice cut him off.

"There are few things in this world that I hate more than a group of assholes who abuse of a poor girl" The blonde teenager said, leaning against one of the walls.

"Go away kid, or you're next"

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen" He laughed.

The leader of the thieves bottoned his pants and approached the teenager, grabbing him by the neck of his shirt and lifting him against the wall.

"Looks like we have a little hero here, huh?"

The young boy rolled his eyes and headbutted the thief, making him back away. The big man touched his nose and saw that it was bleeding.

"You're so dead kid" And he pulled out a knife.

The blonde teenager sighed and rolled his eyes once again. The thief charged towards him, but he moved at a side and locked his foot with his own, making him hit the wall and kicking him in the back. The thief, never a quick learner, charged towards him again, and he did the same motion. When the thief was going to attack him again, he just lowered his back a bit, grabbed him by his waist and tossed him behind his head and, when he was about to hit the floor, the young teenager kicked him in the stomach, making him hit the wall once again.

"D-don't stay there, beat him!" The thief commanded with the little air he had in that moment.

All obeyed and surrounded the teenager. They all tried to punch him at the same time: huge mistake, because he crouched and all their fists collided with each other's face. They all backed away and the young hero just stayed in the center, with his hands in his pockets. When they recovered their senses, they charged at him one by one... and it didn't turn out so well. When the first attacked the blonde easily dodged the punch he threw at him and, taking advantage of his position, he delivered a powerful uppercut to his chin, without knocking him, but with enough force to make him fall to the floor. The second managed to grab a kick that the blonde fighter threw at his side, but before he could do anything, the young blonde jumped and kicked him in the face with his free leg. He stood up with a quick movement and continued fighting.

"Watch out!" The blue-haired girl said, when she saw one of them grabbing his neck from behind.

The blonde was struggling to free himself, but it was useless, this one was preety strong. So he jumped and kicked the thief in front of him in the face and, taking advantage of that impulse, made the thief that was grabbing him fall to the floor, still grabbing him. He delivered some very powerful pokes to the agressor ribs, taking the air out of his lungs, making him let him go. When he was finished he stood up and went with the girl.

"We're not done with you kid. We'll find you!" The leader of the thieves said, and all of them exited the alley.

"I'll be waiting for you!" The blonde screamed. "Hey, hey, everything is okay now, I took care of them"

"T-that was impressive" The blue-haired teenager said.

"It's nothing. Do you have a name?"

"H-Hinata Hyuga, and you?"

"Naruto, it's a pleasure" He said giving her his hand to help her stand up.

"Don't you have a last name?"

"What were you doing near this place?" Naruto quickly said when she asked for his last name.

"I-I was on my way to my house"

"This isn't a place to walk alone so late at night"

"I'm sorry, it's on the way to my house"

"Well, I have to go, take care of yourself or whatever"

"Wait! I can't go to my house alone!"

"*sigh* Okay, I'll go with you"

They exited the alley and headed to her house.

"So, where did you learn to fight like that?" Hinata asked.

"I've been training since I'm a kid" Naruto answered. "Where did you learn to do so well the character of damsel in distress?"

"I guess my parents were overprotective with me"

"Hm, lucky" He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing"

They arrived at the apartment complex she lived in. Her apartment was on the 10th floor. There was a very akward silence in the elevator. They arrived at her apartment and entered.

"*long whistle* Nice place" Naruto said reffering about how expensive the apartment looked.

"Thank you, Naruto" Hinata said with a smile.

"Well, now that you're at home, I'll better leave"

"Wait! I mean it's so late and it's so dangerous to go outside"

"You saw me back in that alley, I can handle the danger" And he turned around and headed to the door.

When he turned around, she grabbed his arm and, without noticing, letted it rest between her breasts.

 _"Is she really seducing me to take care of her" He thought._ "Fine, I'll stay"

"Thank you!" And she hugged him.

"Where can I sleep?"

"There's a couch over there, it's really comfortable"

"Okay"

He went to the couch, dropped himself on it and closed his eyes. Hinata sighed and went to her bedroom to sleep, she didn't want to have dinner, she wasn't hungry after what happened.

 _Some hours later:_

Hinata woke up because she was thirsty. She was only wearing a nightgown, that made her look even sexier. She stood up from the bed and went to the kitchen. She arrived and took a bottle of water from the fridge, and looked back and saw that Naruto wasn't sleeping, he was looking at the ceiling with his arms crossed. Hinata went next to him, sitting on a chair that was next to the couch.

"You can't sleep?" She asked.

"I never sleep" Naruto answered.

"Hey I know we just met and we aren't friends or anything, but you can tell me if something is wrong"

"*sigh* My life is fucked up, that is what's wrong" Naruto started. "You wanna know the reason I didn't tell you my last name?"

"Actually, yes"

"Because I don't have any parents"

Hinata didn't know what to say, so she just putted her hand on his.

"T-they left me when I only had six months. They left me on the dojo of this man named Jiraiya, he says he was a friend of my parents. I've been training since I have memory"

"T-that sounds horrible"

"It is. You know the best part? He doesn't want to tell me why they left me. My last names are Uzumaki Namikaze, but I don't use them, it only reminds me of how much of a bitch my mother is and how much of an asshole my father is"

"They must have a reason to abandon you"

"What reason could they have?!" Naruto screamed and stood up. "You really think that a parent could have a reason to abandon its first kid?!"

"But..."

"I didn't know how to speak, and they left me. The only thing I have to remember them is a fucking picture of them!" Naruto bursted. "You are talking because both of your parents took care of you, you had a normal childhood. I learned how to break a wood before I learned how to read"

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that"

Naruto calmed down, took a deep breath and sitted on the couch.

"I'm sorry, it's not your fault"

"It must've been really hard to grow up without parents"

"Jiraiya is like my father, he took care of me and stood for me when nobody else did it. He's my only friend"

"I could be your friend"

"I don't want to offend you, but we are very different" Naruto said. "I mean, I grew up spending most of my time in a dojo and you probably grew up travelling all around the world"

"Hey, how did you...?"

"The magnets in your fridge"

"Oh, yeah"

"Listen, I'm sorry if I have this outbursts, but that's how I am"

"I don't have any problem with that. I can still be your friend"

"Okay, fine, we'll be friends"

She hugged him and kissed his cheek, so he looked at her and realised how truly beautiful she was. So, in the heat of the moment, he kissed her. Hinata didn't know what to do, it was her first kiss, so she just letted him kiss her. After a few seconds, she kissed back. Hinata surrounded his neck with her arms and he did the same with her waist. They broke the kiss for air, but before she could react, he assaulted her neck with kisses. He was about to take her nightgown off but she stopped him.

"I-I'm not ready" Hinata stuttered.

He growled in dissaproval but kept kissing her neck.

"Fuck baby, I really need you" Naruto moaned in her neck.

"I need you too, but I'm not ready" Hinata moaned back. "You can play with them if you want to" She said grabbing her breasts.

Naruto smiled and squeezed her right breast. He took grab of her left buttock, squeezing it preety hard. She had her hands on his hair, grabbing fistfuls of it every time he did something particulary pleseant.

"N-Naruto" Hinata moaned.

"I'm really hard Hinata" Naruto said in a low voice and Hinata looked down, to see a big tent formed in his pants. "It actually hurts"

"I'm sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry for, but please be ready soon"

"I'll try to be" Hinata said. "Do you want to try to sleep in my bed?"

He just took her by the back of her knees and headed straight to her bedroom. He dropped both of them on the bed and kept making out with her. Hinata turned them around with he on top and unzipped his hoodie and tossed it away. Then she took his shirt and tossed it as well. She was amazed when she saw the result of the training he's made since he was a kid: he was almost perfect. He had a defined six pack, a muscular chest and very well toned biceps. He didn't have a lot of muscles, and Hinata thanked God for it, she really hated really buffed up guys.

"Like what you see?" Naruto asked with a smile and she looked up, smiling as well.

Hinata knew that if she said something she would've screwed up the moment, so she just nodded. She took the initiative and assaulted his neck with kisses. He sitted with her on his lap, and in that moment she noticed how truly hard he was, and how bad he needed her. Hinata moaned when she felt his hardness against her buttcheek and he smiled because of that.

"We should better go to sleep before I can't hold it anymore" Naruto suggested.

"Why? I'm enjoying myself so far" Hinata complained.

"Yeah, well, but the thing is that it literally hurts to be this hard, and if I don't go to sleep right now I'll probably just reap your clothes away with my teeth and then..."

"Okay, I get it"

"Thank you"

They lay down on the bed, in a spoon position, which was really comfortable.

"Good night, Naruto"

"Good night, Hinata"

And she pulled him down for a kiss, and then they went to sleep.

 _The next day:_ **(A/N: This scene will be obviously influenced by chapter 8 of my first story, since it's kinda the same situation).**

Naruto woke up in Hinata's bed alone. He sighed and realised that it was the first time he slept in almost a year, and that made him feel really good, he needed to sleep. He went to the kitchen shirtless and saw Hinata wearing the nightgown, cooking some pancakes. This was the first time he could actually take a good look about how well that clothes fitted on her. They embraced her curves so perfectly, and he could see that she had a very nice ass too. He hugged her waist from behind and planted a good kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning" Naruto said.

"Good morning" And she kissed him. "How did you sleep?"

"It was the first time I've slept in almost a year, it was amazing"

"I'm glad" Hinata said with a smile. "I've been thinking about something"

"About what?"

"Well, I'm not ready yet to have sex with you"

"Buuuut..."

"When I woke up I saw you had a terrible morning wood, but you looked so cute sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. So if you want I could give you a blowjob"

"Can I go to the bathroom for a second?" Naruto asked.

"Ehm, yeah, sure"

"I'll be right back"

Hinata heard some 'woohos!' that were from the bathroom, and let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, sure, a blowjob sounds nice" Naruto said when he returned from the bathroom.

"Sit down, and let me do all the work" Hinata said with a very seductive voice.

Naruto sitted down on one of the chairs and Hinata kneeled in front of him. She undid his belt and then she lowered his pants, to notice a massive bulge. She then took his boxers off and saw a ten inch, rock hard, thick piece of dick in front of her. She looked up and met Naruto's eyes, and she didn't know what to say. So she just took her nightgown off and letted her breasts to be free.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I would not be able to handle this with my hands, I'll have to use 'the girls'" Hinata joked.

"They're even bigger than I thought"

"You too"

They both laughed and she trapped his cock between her tits. He moaned and dropped his head back when he felt her moving her breasts up and down and lick the head of his cock.

"Fuck, you're doing it so well!" He moaned.

"Yeah?" She said with a sensual tone.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum all over my face baby"

"Fuck!" He said when he covered her face and breasts with cum. "Are *pant* you sure *pant* you're a virgin?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because no other girl has made me cum like this"

She licked her face and breasts clean from his cum, and she enjoyed it. Some of her friends told her that cum tasted horrible to the point that they actually wanted to throw up, but she really liked it.

"Now I really want to fuck you" He said when he putted his pants on.

"*sigh* You really want it?"

"Yep"

"Well, let's fuck"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why not? I enjoyed very much giving you a titfuck so I guess we can fuck"

"Okay"

She took her panties off and he took his pants off once again. The sight of her naked brought his cock back to life. She sitted on a table and spreaded her legs a bit. He lightly rubbed his cock against her labia, slowly spreading her pussy lips, until his cock touched her hymen.

"I'm not gonna lie, this will hurt as hell"

"I know, please go slowly"

Naruto nodded and slowly entered her. She felt how her barrier, the mark of her virginity, was being slowly tored apart, and he was right: it hurted as hell. When he finally broke his barrier, he looked up at her, and saw a tear going down her eye.

"Easy, easy, that's it, now it won't hurt" He said and kissed her. "At least not for you, 'cause you're very damn tight"

"It hurts... but it feels so good" She moaned when she felt him moving inside of her.

Hinata saw how much of an effort it was for him to move inside of her: the veins on his arms and forehead were filled with blood and looked like ready to explode. He took one of her breasts in his mouth and couldn't believe how good it felt to suck on it. With his left hand he took care of the breast he wasn't sucking, and it was really soft and smooth and... GOD! He loved those tits.

"I'm gonna cum Naruto!" Hinata adviced. "Yes!"

She came and tightened her pussy, yes it was possible, around his cock, and that almost sent him over the edge. He gave her a few more thrusts and felt his incoming orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum!" And when he was about to pull out to cum out of her, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"D-Don't pull out! I'm on the pill!"

"Fuck!" He screamed when he came. "I *pant* fucking *pant* needed that"

"Who said the first time sucked? That was amazing!" Hinata said really happy.

"I'm glad I made your first time so memorable" And he kissed her.

"You're still hard?"

"Sure I am, why?"

"Because I literally could go all day"

"Easy there. I could hurt you really bad if I get too excited"

"*sigh* Fine, but tonight we're repeating this"

"You really want me to stay?" Naruto asked really happy.

"Why not? I mean, you saved my life and gave me an amazing first time"

"You really don't know how much this means to me" And he gave her a long and passionate kiss.

They spent the rest of the day together, eating, watching movies, not wanting to go outside for a while, just enjoying being with each other. Both of them knew that they were still in some kind of danger because of the events of the last night, but didn't expect that a certain big man, was planning a big revenge.

 **A/N: Well that's my first attempt at a NaruHina fanfic.**

 **I hope you liked it. This won't be with your suggestions and won't have other girls with Naruto. Also, I'll try to put sort of obstacles in the way of their relationship.**

 **I would really appreciate some reviews, I want to know how this chapter was.**

 **Till the next chapter, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_You Saved Me Chapter 2._**

Naruto and Hinata were sleeping in her bed, in a spoon position. Naruto woke up first and looked at the clock, and it said 9:15.

"Hm, 9:15" Naruto mumbled. "9:15?!"

"Naruto, what happened?!" Hinata screamed when she woke up.

"I'm late for training" Naruto said standing up and dressing himself.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"It's not a good idea"

"Why?" Hinata said and putted a childhish angry face.

"It's not your fault, Jiraiya hates visits"

"*growl* Okay, I decide to forgive you this time" She said in a jokely tone.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I'll visit you tonight, alright?"

"Okay, I can wait until tonight"

Naruto kissed her and had to contain himself when she bit her lip: pain, not in a BDSM level, was something he enjoyed. He exited her house and took the elevator to the ground floor. Naruto headed to Jiraiya's house and dojo, which was preety far from Hinata's house, so he had to run. He knew something about parkour, though he wasn't professional, he was quite good at it, so that saved a lot of time.

 _In Jiraiya's house, at 10:00:_

Jiraiya was punching a training dummy, wondering where his best and only student was.

 _"He can protect himself, though I'm still worried. I guess that's what parents feel when their kids are away"_

"Hey, Pervy-sage! I'm sorry I'm late" Naruto said when he entered the dojo.

"Why you are so late?" Jiraiya asked.

"I-I'm sorry, I fell asleep in a bench in the park" Naruto lied.

"You know I don't like when you sleep outside"

"Are we gonna keep talking or we are going to train?"

"Whatever, go dress"

Naruto went to his bedroom and putted on his training clothes.

"Okay, now, give me some excercises" Naruto said when he putted on his training outfit.

"Just train with the sparring dummy" Jiraiya said.

Naruto obeyed, and started delivering powerful punches and kicks to the dummy.

 _An hour later:_

Jiraiya was watching very concentrated at his student, and noticed that something was wrong. Usually, when he started training, he didn't pay attention to anything else: it was him and the excercise, the rest of the world didn't matter. But today he was somehow different: he didn't hit the dummy with all the might he had, he was maybe using half of it.

"Something wrong?" Jiraiya approached at his 'son' and asked.

"No, why?" Naruto asked while he kept punching the dummy.

"Hm" And the white-haired man delivered a punch to Naruto's face, which he stopped before it hitted his son.

"Hey, what the fuck?! Why did you do that?"

"You're not focused, if you were, you would've stopped that punch before it was even close to your face"

"I'm fine"

"You're not, tell me, is something wrong?"

"*sigh* It's something with a girl"

"Now we're talking" Jiraiya changed from 'training mode' to 'pervy mode'. "Tell me all about it"

"*growl* I knew this was a bad idea" Naruto mumbled. "Okay, I was walking yesterday and passed by an alley. I heard some cries and entered it to see what it was. It was a group of five assholes trying to rape a girl my age. I beated the ever living shit out of them and saved her. She asked me if I could walk with her to her home, and I agreed. Then, when we arrived, she said it was a bad idea for me to go outside and suggested I should sleep in her house, and before you ask, I was going to sleep in the couch. Then she got up because she was thirsty and saw that I was awake. She asked if something was wrong and I said 'My entire life is fucked up' and told her everything about me. One thing led to another and we fucked yesterday morning"

"That's my kid" Jiraiya said proudly.

"Nah man, she's not like any other girl I've ever met. She's... different" Naruto said. "I didn't fuck her and forgot about her, I never felt this way before"

"That, little grasshopper, it's called love"

"I don't know, I met her two days ago"

"What's her name?"

"Hinata Hyuga"

"Wait, did you just say Hyuga?"

"Yeah, why?"

"N-Nothing" Jiraiya lied. "Is she preety?"

"Literally the most beautiful gril I've ever seen... FUCK! I've never been like this for anyone"

"You're dismissed for today, go and see her" Jiraiya said with a fatherlike tone.

"Really?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Yep"

"You're the best Pervy-sage!" And Naruto hugged his 'father'.

"I know I'm the best" And he gave him a few taps in the back. "With one condition, you have to sleep here tonight"

"*sigh* Fine"

Naruto went to his bedroom and putted on his normal outfit. He waved goodbye to Jiraiya and runned to Hinata's house.

 _In Hinata's house:_

 _"I miss him so much" Hinata thought about Naruto. "I've never felt this way before about any guy. I guess the guy that took away my virginity means something to me"_

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"I'm coming!" Hinata yelled. "Who is it?"

"Naruto!" Naruto screamed from the other side.

Hinata smiled and opened the door, and kissed and hugged her lover.

"I missed you" Hinata said in the kiss.

"Me too baby. Luckily, Jiraiya is good, so I'm dismissed for the rest of the day. But I have to sleep in my house tonight"

"Come in"

Naruto entered her house and took out his hoodie. He grabbed her by her waist and said:

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"If it has anything to do with you and sex I wanna do it"

"Who would've guessed that you're so naughty, huh?"

"Please, just fuck me"

"As you wish Hinata"

He unbottoned his pants and lifted her by the back of her knees. Naruto took her to her bedroom and dropped her on the bed. Hinata took her skirt away and opened her legs wide open. He putted his face in front of her clothed pussy, and was intoxicated by her delicious smell. He rubbed her pussy with two fingers, slowly stroking the outside of it. He took her panties off and gave her a long lick. She moaned and shivered when he did that. He inserted his tongue in her and she immediately putted her hands on the back of his head and forced him to eat her more.

"I'm gonna cum" She adviced softly.

She sprayed her juices onto Naruto's smiling face. He swallowed all of them and rised himself until he was facing her and gave her a kiss, allowing her to taste her own flavor, and it actually was very good. He inserted his cock in her with just a few thrusts, and was very surprised that she adapted to his size in just two days. She wrapped her legs around his waist and turned them around. Naruto took one of her nipples between his thumb and index finger and flicked it, making it erect. He bit on it and she moaned. The blonde caressed the breast that he wasn't sucking with his left hand, squeezing it.

"I'm gonna cum!" Naruto adviced.

"P-please, cum on my tits" Hinata begged.

He pulled out of her and jacked off a bit, and came on her breasts, which she licked clean from his semen. Naruto collapsed and rested his head between her jugs.

"Fuck I love these tits" Naruto said with his breathing accelerated.

"They are all yours" Hinata said with the same tired tone.

"Can't I just stay here forever?"

"I wish, but I want to have lunch"

"*long growl* Fine" Naruto agreed. "But I'm still very hard"

"Eat all your vegetables like a good kid and you'll get a precious release"

"Hey! I'm older than you! You have no right to call me a kid"

"If you eat them I'll give you a titfuck"

"I'm the best kid you'll ever see"

"That's what I thought"

They both stood up and went to the kitchen to have some lunch. They were still naked, and that made Naruto's cock to stay hard. She opened the fridge and bent herself, giving Naruto a full view of her ass, on purpose.

"Now what should we eat?" Hinata said with a seductive tone.

"Stop doing that, please" He begged.

"Do what?" She asked with a smile and an innocent tone.

"Stop bending, you know I'm very hard"

"Stop looking if you don't want to"

"That's the issue, I fucking want to look"

Hinata jiggled her ass a few times to drive him insane.

 _SMACK!_

"AH!" Hinata screamed.

"Now, would you look for food instead of just make me want to fuck you?"

"Okay, killjoy" She muttered the last word.

Hinata took out some meat and vegetables and putted them on the counter. They putted the food in the oven.

"How much this will take?" Naruto asked.

"I think at least an hour or two" Hinata answered.

"Can't you give me that titfuck while we wait?"

"The deal is: you get your titfuck if you eat your vegetables"

"*sigh* Fine"

They waited two hours were they only made out. Hinata wanted really bad to fuck, but she wanted to test how much Naruto could take before kneeling in front of her and begging for a release.

 _Ping!_

"Finally!" Naruto screamed.

They took the food out of the oven and putted it on two plates. Naruto took two glasses and Hinata took a juice from the fridge. They had lunch with Hinata on his lap, making his cock get trapped between his legs and her buttcheeks.

"This... really... hurts" Naruto said forcing his voice. "Have... you... finished?"

"Almost" Hinata said calmly, like if nothing was happening. "Done. Now, I see that you've eaten all of your vegetables, shall we eat dessert first?"

She looked back only to meet his angry look, so guessed that he would skip dessert. She kneeled in front of him and trapped his cock between her breasts and listened how he loudly moaned. Hinata started moving her breasts up and down and licking the head of his cock. She kept this motion for five minutes and heard him say:

"I'm gonna cum!"

"You've been such a good kid, cum for me and you'll get more" She said with the most seductive voice she ever used.

"FUCK!" He screamed when he came.

It was the biggest load he ever came, and he enjoyed every moment of it.

"Next *pant* *pant* time, *pant* we're ordering pizza" Naruto said.

"Did you enjoy it?" She asked.

"The waiting? No. The release? Every single fucking second of it"

She laughed and stood up, after eating his cum. She sitted on his lap and started to curl his hair with her fingers.

"Okay, I ate all my vegetables and you said if I came for you I would get more. Here or in your bedroom?" Naruto asked.

"Would you like to take a shower?" Hinata suggested.

"Fuck yes"

He took her by the back of her knees and carried her to the bathroom. Naruto entered the shower still carrying her and turned on the hot water. He turned her around and inserted his cock inside of her. He grabbed one of her buttocks and with his free hand he took hold of one of her breasts.

"Naruto" Hinata moaned softly.

"Hinata, I'm gonna cum" Naruto adviced in her ear.

"Me too"

They came almost at the same time, with the hot water falling on their heads.

"This is so nice" Hinata said to no one in particular.

"Yep. I think I'm out of cum for now" Naruto joked.

"Huh? But I really wanted to fuck more"

"We would be fucking again if you weren't so mean with the 'you only get your titfuck if you eat all your vegetables' stuff" Naruto complained. "You practically drained me with that one"

"I didn't think that very well"

"No shit"

Hinata stuck her tongue out, pulled him down for a kiss, turned the water off and exited the shower, and he followed her. They dried themselves, putted on some clothes and just went to the bed to rest a bit.

"What are we?" Hinata asked looking at the ceiling.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"What are we? I mean, I feel more for you than just a simple attraction" Hinata explained. "Do you feel the same way?"

"I don't know what to feel in this situations, actually. You're the girl I've spent the more time with"

"We've only met for three days"

"Exactly. Look baby, I don't know what I feel most of the time, I just know that when you're around, it feels good" He said. "Let's take things slower, let's not say what we are until we actually want to be something, okay?"

"Sounds good to me" And she kissed him. "I'm very tired"

"Wanna take a nap?" He suggested.

"Good idea"

They both kissed and almost immediately fell asleep.

 _A few hours later, at night:_

Naruto woke up from their nap first, embracing Hinata, surrounding her waist with his arms. He looked at the clock and saw it said 20:10.

"I'm still on time to get home" Naruto mumbled. "Hey baby, I have to go"

"Wha? What time is it?" Hinata asked waking up, with a sleepy voice.

"20:10" He answered. "I have to go home before nine"

"Okay, when you'll come again?"

"Tomorrow at night, I'm sorry"

"*long growl*"

"Look, I would love to stay, but Jiraiya wants me to sleep at home"

"Fine, I guess"

"Some of this days I'll ask him if you can go over there, would you like that?"

"I would"

"Bye babe"

"Bye Naruto"

He kissed her for as much time as he could, and after two minutes they broke the kiss. He waved her goodbye and exited her house.

 _In Jiraiya's house:_

"Hey, Pervy-sage!" Naruto screamed when he arrived at his home.

"Naruto! In the kitchen!" Jiraiya said.

"Hey Jiraiya, since when you cook?"

"I'm kinda tired of instant ramen and pizza, so I decided I should cook something"

"Really?"

"Nah, the pizza was cold and I putted it in the oven"

"You never change, Pervy-sage"

The cronometer pinged and Jiraiya took the pizza out of the oven. The smell of a pizza that was just taken off of the oven was a pleasure they both enjoyed inmensely, even when it's been recooked.

"Man this pizza is good" Naruto said with his mouth full of pizza.

"Yep" Jiraiya answered with a mouthful of pizza and a string of cheese hanging from his chin. "There are a few beers in the fridge, if you want one"

Naruto took two cold beers from the fridge and handed Jiraiya one. They didn't even talk,they didn't have anything to talk about anyway, until Jiraiya decided to break the silence:

"Is she good for you?"

"Why do you always talk about sex?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"I'm not talking about sex, son. Is she a good girl?"

"She's amazing, man. She's so beautiful and so nice. She likes to tease me a little but in the end it's worth it" Naruto started. "I've literally never felt this way before. It's not love... yet, I think this relationship is actually going somewhere"

"It makes me so happy to hear you talk like that"

"Thanks. And how you've been? Have you met any nice girl?"

"I don't have any time. The bills don't pay by themselves. Actually, we are late for this month"

"I could get a half-time job or something, I could help to pay them"

"We've been in worse situations and get through them, don't worry. Plus, if you got a job, you wouldn't have time to train or be with Hinata"

"Hey, I can't just stay there doing nothing while you work your ass off to pay the bills"

"You stick to training, okay?"

"Okay, okay, fine" Naruto finally agreed. "You really don't need to take care of everything"

"But you're my son, and I don't want you to worry about anything"

"Thank you dad"

They finished the pizza, hugged each other and went to sleep into their respective bedrooms. Naruto dropped into his bed and went to sleep, and almost immediately fell asleep.

 _Into Naruto's dreams:_

 _"Huh? Where am I?" Naruto said when he 'woke up' in the middle of a lonely dark room. "What the fuck is this place?"_

 _"Naruto" A female voice said in the distance._

 _"Naruto" A male voice repeated._

 _"Who's there?"_

 _Suddenly, he saw two lights: one red and one yellow, approaching to him._

 _"You don't recognize us?" The yellow light asked._

 _Naruto was too shocked to answer, so he just moved head in negation._

 _"Such a shame. What about now?" The red light said, and both lights started to transform._

 _They took a humanoid shape, and he quickly recognized the shape they took._

 _"M-mom? Dad?" He asked with a shocked voice._

 _"Exactly, Naruto" Kushina said with a warm voice._

 _"Why are you here?" The young blonde asked._

 _"What? Now parents can't visit their son?" Minato joked._

 _"I've been living all these years... without you, I've never met you. Why you abandoned me?" He asked now crying._

 _"Because we don't love you" Kushina said with the same calm voice._

 _"What?!" The blonde teenager screamed shocked._

 _"She wasn't clear? Okay, now I'll say it slow to not confuse your dumb brain: WE-DON'T-LOVE-YOU" Minato explained._

 _"No, go away, GO AWAY!"_

 _"WE DON'T LOVE YOU! WE DON'T LOVE YOU!" Both parents screamed with a sinister tone, approaching to their son._

 _"AGH!"_

 _Back in real world:_

"AGH!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto! Wake up!" Jiraiya said shaking his 'son' to wake him up.

"AGH! LET ME GO!"

"Wake up!" And he slapped him.

"Ow, that hurts" The blonde said waking up. "Why did you do that, old man?"

"You were having a nightmare. Do you remember what were you dreaming?"

"It was about them"

"Again? Son, it's the tenth time this month"

"This time they said they didn't love me. It felt so real" And he started crying. "It felt so real"

Jiraiya hugged his 'son' and said:

"It was just a dream, everything is okay"

"I'm not a kid anymore, Jiraiya. I know it was a dream, but this time it was different. I felt so weak and vulnerable"

"Do you want me to stay up with you a bit?"

"Nah, go to sleep, I'll go running to clear my mind"

"Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will, good night old man"

Naruto dressed himself with a pair of sport long pants, a black sleeveless shirt and his black hoodie. He exited his house and started running.

 _An hour later of non-stop running:_

"*pant* *pant* *pant*" Naruto finished his first hour of running and just sitted on a bench to rest a bit.

"Hey" A voice said from behind Naruto, and when he looked back, he only saw a knife approaching to him, whcih he barely dodged, but it reached his arm, making a preety deep cut.

"AGH!"

"Give me all your money, man" The thief **(A/N: He isn't related to the ones of the first chapter)** commanded.

"Come and get it, douchebag" Naruto said.

The thief attacked Naruto again, but this time he dodged the attack and threw a punch to the attackant's face, which connected. The thief backed off a bit but caught Naruto off guard, and hitted the wound with the back of the knife. Naruto screamed but threw a roundhouse kick to the head of his attackant, which made some teeth to fly and knocked the thief in the act.

"Fuck this hurts" Naruto said to nobody and realised that he was close to Hinata's house. "Maybe she could help me"

 _In Hinata's house:_

Hinata was seeping alone in her bed, alone, without Naruto, and that made her sad.

 _Knock Knock Knock._

Hinata didn't wake up.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Huh? Who could it be? It's..." She looked at the clock. "...4:00"

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"I'm coming!" Hinata said when she stood up. "Yeah, what can I do for yo...-" But she was cut off when she opened her eyes and saw Naruto, bleeding, holding his arm. "Naruto! What happened!?"

"May I come in?" He asked.

She letted him enter and immediately asked:

"What happened to you?"

"A guy tried to rob me, but he only could do this, I kicked his teeth off" The blonde explained. "Can you heal it? Because this shit really hurts"

"I have a first aid kit in the bathroom, come with me"

They both went to the bathroom and she started to heal his wound. First she desinfected it and then she putted a bondage on it.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"Much less now, thanks baby"

"You don't have to thank me"

"Thanks anyway. Can you borrow me your phone? I have to tell Jiraiya I'm not going home today"

"It's in the kitchen"

He went to the kitchen, took the phone and called Jiraiya.

"Hey old man, it's me. I'm not going home until the afternoon I think. A guy tried to rob me, but the only thing he could do was to cut a bit my arm. I'm fine, I'm in Hinata's house, she healed it. Yeah man, I'm fine. Okay, see you. I love you too dad" And he hanged the phone. "Can I spend here the rest of the night?"

"Of course you can. Do you feel okay?" Hinata answered.

"I'm fine, it's not the first time it happens"

"Are you in condition to fuck? Because I really miss you"

"I can, but you have to do all the work, I'm out of energy"

"If that's the case I don't want to, let's just sleep and when you're better, then we'll fuck"

"Sounds good to me, babe"

They both went to her bedroom and he almost literally passed out on the bed. He gave her a kiss and immediately fell asleep.

 _A few hours later:_

Naruto was sleeping in Hinata's bed. He woke up and saw that Hinata wasn't in bed, so he tried to stand up and tried to use his arms to do so, but when he did that, he felt an inmense pain in his wound.

"FUCK!" He screamed.

"Naruto! What happened?!" Hinata said entering the room.

"Nothing, I tried to stand up using my arms. Good morning"

"Good morning babe, do you feel better?"

"A lot better"

"Good, now, do you want to have breakfast?"

"You bet" And he was about to stand up, but she said:

"Stay here, I'll be your nurse for today"

"Please tell me you have a nurse costume"

"I had my first time four days ago, you really think I have costumes?"

"It was worth to ask"

Hinata sighed, exited the room and came back a few minutes later with two plates of pancakes and two glasses of juice.

"Thanks" Naruto said. "This looks so good"

"I'm flattered" Hinata said and entered the bed, covering herself with the blankets.

They had breakfast in the bed and the whole time Hinata was looking at his cut very worried.

"Hey, I'm okay now, don't worry" He tried to calm her.

"I'm sorry, I'm worried that it could get infected or something"

"Don't be sorry" And he kissed her.

"You taste like syrup" She joked.

He letted out a small chuckle.

"Okay, now I'm in conditions to fuck"

She jumped at him and started to make out with him and quickly tossed his shirt away.

 _Some hours later:_

"*pant* *pant* I missed you" Naruto said.

"Me too" Hinata agreed.

"I'll call Jiraiya"

"Why?"

"To ask him if you can go with me"

"Aw. that's so sweet"

Naruto went to the kitchen to call Jiraiya.

"Hey, old man, it's me again. Yeah, can Hinata go to the dojo today? But... C'mon man. *whispering* C'mon, she's really important to me... Really?... Thanks! Bye dad" And he hanged the phone, and when he was about to turn around, Hinata hugged him from behind, pressing her breasts against his back and kissed his cheek.

"I knew it" She whispered.

"What?"

"I knew that behind all that tough guy costume was a person with feelings"

"*sigh* Fine, okay, I admit it, you're important to me. I'll scream it through the window if it's necesarry: you're very important to me!"

She kissed him in the lips and took him to the bedroom again, to reward him for his sweetness.

 **A/N: Okay, I finished the chapter because it was going to be very long but I hope you liked it.**

 **P.S: Also, if you like Shikamaru, check out the story I'm writing simmultaneously with this one: Shikamaru Lemon Stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_You Saved Me Chapter 3._**

Naruto and Hinata were resting a bit, catching some breath before going to Jiraiya's house. Naruto turned to his left and rested his head between her breasts.

"You like them, don't you?" Hinata asked.

"How could I not like them?" And he bit the side of one of her breasts to prove his point.

"Don't we have to go to your house?"

"*growl* Fine"

He took his head out of her jugs, kissed her and stood up to dress himself. She also dressed herself and they exited the house.

 _In the elevator:_

"Look, Jiraiya is a nice guy... but also a big pervert, so try not to bend yourself or cross your arms" Naruto adviced.

"*small giggle*"

"I mean it, every time we walk on the street he's more focused on seeing every girl that passes by than being with me"

"Okay, I'll be careful"

They arrived at the ground floor and exited the apartment complex.

"Stay close to me" Naruto said.

Hinata grabbed his arm and walked next to him.

 _In Jiraiya's house:_

 _"I wonder how is this girl. I hope it's not the Hyuga I'm thinking" Jiraiya thought._

"Hey Jiraiya! I'm at home!" Naruto announced.

Jiraiya exited his bedroom and saw Naruto and a beautiful girl grabbing his arm.

"Hi Naruto" And he hugged his 'son'. "And I guess this lovely lady is Hinata"

"H-Hello Jiraiya" Hinata said with a shy tone and a blush in her cheeks.

She looked up and Jiraiya could see her eyes, to confirm what was worrying him: she was related to Hiashi Hyuga, the guy that bullied him in highschool.

"A question, Hinata. Are you familiar of a man called Hiashi?" Jiraiya asked.

"H-He's my father. Do you know him?"

"I met him in highschool, I guessed because of your eyes"

"Well, old man, we're going to my bedroom" Naruto said.

"Okay Naruto, nice to meet you Hinata"

"Nice to meet you too"

Naruto and Hinata entered his bedroom and Jiraiya was left alone.

 _Flashback, 30 years ago, in Konoha's Highschool:_

 _A 15 year old Jiraiya was grabbing some books from his locker. He looked back and saw the group of assholes that always bothered him approaching him: **(A/N: I haven't got any problems with the following characters, I only had to make a group)** Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka and, in the front of the group, Hiashi Hyuga. _

_Since the beggining of highschool it was clear that Hiashi wasn't a nice guy: he was mean, rude, he liked to hit weaker guys than him and he always disrespected people with less money than him... who was 99% of the school, because only his three minions were as rich as him. One time, Hiashi and his minions were hitting a guy from first year, and Jiraiya tried to interviene, and since that day, Hiashi and his group started bullying him every day._

 _"Hey, Annie" Hiashi said when he approached to Jiraiya._

 _'Annie' was a nickname Hiashi and his group called Jiraiya making fun of how he was an orphan... that was the grade of assholeness they reached._

 _"Do you have our money?" Shikaku said reffering to Jiraiya's launch money._

 _"..." Was Jiraiya's only answer._

 _"I'm talking to you, Annie"_

 _"..."_

 _Hiashi punched Jiraiya in the face, dropping him in the floor and kicked him in the stomach. Everybody turned their heads to see the conflict._

 _"Still not giving you my money" Jiraiya said breathless from the floor._

 _Hiashi kicked him again and took his money from his pockets._

 _"Three dollars? Damn, you're poor Annie" Hiashi mocked. "Next time you'll learn to give us your MONEY!" He marked the last word with another kick._

 _A teacher came to separate them and to help Jiraiya._

 _"Are you okay?" The teacher asked, helping him to stand up._

 _"I can walk, thank you, sir"_

 _"You shouldn't let them treat you like that"_

 _"It's not that easy"_

 _The teacher tapped him in the back and left him alone. Jiraiya sitted on the floor with his back against the lockers, grabbing his torso to ease the pain._

 _"Hey, are you okay?" A beautiful girl with red hair asked._

 _"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, it just hurts" Jiraiya answered._

 _"Those guys are huge douchebags" A blonde guy who was next to the girl said._

 _"Won't argue with that"_

 _The three of them laughed and the guy gave Jiraiya his hand to help him stand up and he accepted it._

 _"I'm Minato"_

 _"Jiraiya"_

 _"I'm Kushina"_

 _"You sure can handle pain, man" Minato pointed._

 _"They've been hitting me since I'm thirteen, I'm kinda inmune to some pains"_

 _"That's horrible" Kushina said._

 _"I got used to it"_

 _"Wanna hang out after school?" Minato asked._

 _"Sounds nice"_

 _They waved goodbye to Jiraiya and he had a wide smile... someone actually was good with him._

 _Present time:_

The memories of his highscool life led Jiraiya to open one of the whiskys he had in his bedside. He drank almost the whole bottle and exited his bedroom. He entered the dojo walking very drunkly.

 _In Naruto's bedroom:_

Naruto and Hinata were making out in his one person bed. They didn't want to fuck because Jiraiya was still in the house and didn't want him to listen or watch them. Naruto was kissing her neck.

"N-Naruto" Hinata moaned.

Naruto's hand found its way to her clothed pussy and started rubbing her. He then putted his hand in her pants and inserted one finger inside of her.

"You're so wet" Naruto whispered.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm so close"

He kept rubbing her, and she was so close, she could feel her precious release coming, she was almost there... but a lot of noises of things falling in the dojo made him stop.

"What was it?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing, where were we?" Hinata said and took his hand and was about to put it in her pussy again, but he stopped her.

"Jiraiya could be hurted, I have to check him"

"*sigh* Fine"

He exited her bedroom and saw Jiraiya in the floor and lots of stuff fallen around him.

"Jiraiya, are you okay?"

"*hic* I'm fine, but why I see three Naruto's?" Jiraiya said with a very drunken voice.

"Man, you're wasted, I'll take you to your bedroom, you need a nap or something"

"*puke*"

"And a shower... this'll be annoying" Naruto entered his bedroom. "Hey baby, Jiraiya is very drunk for God knows why, so you better leave, I'm sorry"

"Don't you want my help?" Hinata asked.

"It's better if he doesn't see you while he's drunk... it just happens to increase his levels of pervertness"

"*sigh* Okay, see you tomorrow" And she kissed him and exited his house.

 _In the dojo:_

"Okay man, you'll have to cooperate with me to stand up, okay?" Naruto said to Jiraiya.

"It's 'kay" Jiraiya said with the same drunken tone.

"Ready? 1,2,3!" And Jiraiya stood up.

Naruto took his father to his bedroom and putted him in his bed, covering him with some blankets.

"Why you got so drunk?" Naruto asked.

"It's just that... doesn't *hic* matter"

"Tell me, I can help you. It's for the bills?"

"It's not that" And he started crying. "That girl... she's the daughter of a bully that made my life imposible in highschool. I was weak and didn't know how to defende myself. He and his group of dick friends used to call me 'Annie'"

"Please don't tell me that was a joke about you being an orphan"

"*sniff* It was" And he broke into tears. "But Hinata seems to be nice, don't talk about this with her"

"I promise old man. Try to sleep a bit, okay?"

"Okay, son"

"Sleep well"

 _In Naruto's bedroom:_

Naruto dropped himself on his bed and felt really bad that Hinata had to leave. He took his cellphone and texted Hinata:

 _N: Hey baby, sorry you had to leave._

 _H: It's okay, the only bad thing is that I had to leave when I was very close to cum._

 _N: I wish I could be there and help you with that. I'm very hard too._

 _H: Yeah? I could help you with that._

She sent him a photo of her grabbing one of her breasts and licking her own nipple.

 _H: Is that enough baby?_

 _N: That'll help, thanks._

 _H: You're welcome._

 _N: Damn, you look hot in that photo. I don't know if it's a good idea to send you one._

 _H: You don't have to._

 _N: Okay. See you tomorrow I guess._

 _H: See you, do you want another photo?_

 _N: That'd help, yes._

Hinata sent him a photo of her with her shirt up so he could see her breasts and blowing him a kiss.

"Fuck she's hot" Naruto said to no one.

He undressed himself until he was in nothing but his boxers and went to sleep, not before jacking off with Hinata's pictures a few times.

 _The next morning:_

Naruto was sleeping, luckily he didn't have nightmares last night. He actually had a dream about Hinata, he didn't remember what it was about, he only remembered it was good.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Huh? What do you want Jiraiya?" Naruto asked. "It's not noon yet"

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Naruto stood up and opened the door of his room and was about to tell Jiraiya to go, but in stead of his father he saw Hinata.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked with a sleepy voice.

"It looks like you aren't happy to see me" Hinata said with a chidhish voice.

"It's not that, I wasn't expecting you. Come in"

"Liked my photos?"

He grabbed her waist and started to passionately make out with her. He was about to take her shirt off but she stopped him.

"What if Jiraiya comes in?" She asked.

"He has a terrible hangover, I bet he was barely able to speak when he opened the door" He answered. "Just don't scream"

"Okay"

He took her shirt off and she undid her bra. When her breasts sprang free he took one of them in his right hand.

"Naruto, please fuck me" She begged.

"As you wish"

Naruto took off her skirt and lowered his boxers, putted her panties at a side and inserted his full length inside of her in just one thrust. She came in that instant and bit his shoulder to not scream. He lay on his bed with she on top of him and kept thrusting inside of her, while she was riding him.

"Hinata, I'm gonna cum!" Naruto adviced.

"Cum inside of me please" She moaned.

He came inside of her making her cum as well. They were both panting and resting a bit. He took hold of both her buttocks and said:

"Damn you've got a great ass"

"Would you like to try it, big boy?" She asked with a seductive tone.

"I'd love it, baby" Naruto said. "It'll hurt"

"I know"

He took his cock out of her and saw how his cum was leaking out of her. She putted on all fours and he putted the tip of his cock in her anus. He inserted one inch inside of her and she had to bite her lip to avoid herself from screaming.

"Something I can use to not scream?"

Naruto handed her a pillow and she bit it, while he was inserting another inch more inside of her. Bit by bit, he was able to insert his full length.

"You're so fucking tight" Naruto said, barely being able to speak.

"Naruto, pull out, pull out! This hurts!" Hinata said, clearly suffering.

He immediately pulled out and she would've screamed if she didn't had the pillow.

"I-I'm sorry I hurted you, Hinata" He apologized.

"It's not your fault, I suggested this"

"Sorry anyways"

"I can give you a titfuck for you to cum, it hurts too much to fuck"

"You're the best, Hinata"

"I know"

He layed on the bed and she lowered herself until she was in front of his cock. Hinata wrapped her breasts around his cock and started to moved them up and down. She licked the head of his cock a few times and heard him moan particulary hard when she did that.

"Hinata, I'm gonna cum" He adviced.

"Cum all over my tits Naruto"

"Fuck" Naruto said softly when he came.

"Mmm, so much cum"

She licked her breasts clean from his semen and rised until she was facing him, just to rest on his chest.

"I'm really sorry I hurted you" Naruto said rubbing her back.

"It's not your fault... entirely. I mean, it wouldn't hurt if you weren't so big"

"Are you really complaining about me being big?"

"I didn't mean that, Naruto"

"I know"

"A question"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to meet my parents? I think it would be appropiate since I met Jiraiya"

Naruto rememberd what Jiraiya said about Hinata's father, but didn't want to say no since she was right.

"Okay, but you'll have to teach me what to do. I've never met any of the parents of any girls I've been before"

"Sounds good"

"Do I have to use a smoking or something? If that's the case, don't count on me"

"Just go with a pair of jeans and a nice t-shirt"

"Wanna have lunch? We have some pizza... and some pizza"

"Pizza sounds good"

"Then it's pizza"

Naruto went to the kitchen and took some pizza from the fridge and putted it in the microwave. After a few minutes he took it out and went to his bedroom with a plate with four slices of pizza.

"Hope you're hungry" Naruto said when he handed Hinata a slice of pizza and sitted on his bed.

"Thanks"

"Hey Naruto do you want to have lun-" Jiraiya said entering the bedroom but was cutted in te middle of the sentence when he saw his son and Hinata naked.

"Jiraiya! Don't you know how to knock man?!" Naruto said throwing pillows and covering both of them with blankets.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Jiraiya apologized exiting the room.

"Do you think he saw anything?" Hinata asked with a blush all across her face.

"I hope not"

"Well, at least the pizza is good"

Naruto letted out a small chuckle and went on with his slice of pizza. They finished eating and just lay on the bed, maybe for an after lunch nap.

"Later I'll call my parents and ask them if you can go to meet them to their house. Can you go tonight?" Hinata asked.

"Yep, as long as Jiraiya doesn't get drunk again"

 _Later that night, in Hinata's house:_

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"I'm coming!" Hinata screamed. "Who is it?"

"Naruto!"

Hinata opened the door and kissed her lover.

"I hope your parents like wine. And I hope they don't mind that it costed me ten dollars" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine. You look very good"

"Thanks. You look beautiful"

She kissed him in response and said:

"Look, my parents are very fancy, so don't swear, always say 'sir' or 'miss' and don't complain about my little sister being a total pain in the ass, okay? Oh, and always call me Hinata, don't say baby, please"

"*sigh* This will be a looong night"

"Well, shall we go?"

Naruto offered his arm and Hinata took it, and they headed towards Hinata's parents house.

 _Outside Hinata's parents house:_

"Okay, are you ready?" Hinata asked.

"I was born ready" Naruto answered with a smile but lightly worried.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

 **A/N: Okay, the dinner and the conflict will be in the next chapter, just to leave you hanging xD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_You Saved Me Chapter 4._**

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Oh, miss Hinata, I'm glad to see you again" A mayordome said.

"Hello, Alfred **(A/N: Generic mayordome name)** , glad to see you too" Hinata answered.

"And the mister is?"

"Naruto, nice to meet you" And he gave the mayordome his hand.

"Come in"

They both entered the mansion and Naruto was very surprised.

"Do you like it?" Hinata asked.

"I grew up in a dojo with two bedrooms, a kitchen and a bathroom... this is amazing"

Hinata smiled and the mayordome said:

"Mister Hiashi and the rest of your family are in the dining room and they're waiting for you, come with me, please"

They went to the living room. It was bigger than the dojo, and better decorated than it too. In one extreme of the long table was Hiashi Hyuga and next to him was Hinata's mother, Hanako Hyuga **(A/N: Name picked from Google).**

"Hello father, mother" Hinata said.

 _"Hm, very formal" Naruto thought._

"Hello Hinata" Hiashi said. "And I guess this is Naruto"

"It's an honor to meet you, mr. Hiashi" Naruto said. "I brought some wine, I hope you like it" And Naruto handed him the wine.

"Hm, Malbec" Hiashi said when he saw the wine. "What is this? A party on a sport club?"

"Dad!" Hinata screamed.

"Please, have a seat" Hinata's mother said.

Naruto took Hinata's chair and putted it back for her to sit and was about to sit in the one next to her, but Hanabi, Hinata's sister, took that seat before he could. Naruto sighed and sitted on the other seat next to Hinata.

"So, Naruto," Hiashi started. "do you have a work?"

 _"So it's gonna be one of those dinners, huh?" Naruto thought._ "No, sir, I don't have any job yet"

"Which high school did you go?"

"I didn't go to high school" Naruto mumbled.

"What? Speak higher"

"I didn't went to school, okay?"

"This is the 'great guy' you talked about earlier on the phone, Hinata?"

Hinata didn't know what to answer, so she just nodded.

"Who are your parents, young man?"

"I'm an orphan, my parents left me when I was six months"

"I'm very sorry for you. And who is taking care of you now?"

"My godfather, Jiraiya" Naruto answered firmly.

"Jiraiya? I could swear I've heard that name before" Hiashi said. "Ah, yeah! I went to high school with a guy named Jiraiya. Is he still a weak little girl?"

"Okay, that's it! You've been messing with me trying to make me look bad since I arrived, and I can deal with it. But don't ever mess with my dad"

"Wow, looks like you're brave, kid. I'm sure Jiraiya didn't teach that to you"

"He has teached me all I know. Now he isn't like he was in high school"

"Bah, bullshit. If you're weak you'll always be weak"

"Yeah, because bullying kids is symbol of great braveness"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know, sir, but I'm having a very hard time trying to not break your fucking face"

"You think a little brat scares me? What, Jiraiya also taught you how to fight? What are you gonna do? Stay still while I beat you and wait for a teacher to come separate us?"

"Try me, grandpa"

Hiashi punched the table and stood up and Naruto stood up as well. It looked like they were going to kill each other in any second, but luckily, Hinata and her mother stopped them.

"You really think a little orphan scares me?!" Hiashi screamed.

"I said try me, grandpa!" Naruto screamed as well.

"Sir, is anything wrong here?!" Alfred asked entering the room.

"Nothing is wrong, Alfred, escort this punk out of here" Hiashi ordered calming down.

"I'll leave by myself, thank you!" Naruto said.

Naruto exited the room and raised a middle finger when he left. When he was outside, Hinata exited and followed him.

"What was all that about?!" She asked stopping him.

"You know what happens? Your daddy isn't anything but a bully that disrespects people that isn't rich" Naruto answered very pissed off.

"Hey, calm down"

"How the fuck can I calm down?! He messed with my fucking father and called him weak. He could beat the ever living shit out of him now if he wanted!"

"Naruto, calm down and apologize with my dad"

"Apologize for what?"

"For having that outburst!"

"Are you really saying that I should apologize with that fucker that bullied my father in high school? Really Hinata?"

"That 'fucker' is my father"

"I'm not regreting anything" He said firmly. "You know what? I'm going home"

"Oh, so you're replacing me with that old drunk pervert"

"Don't you dare to talk about him like that!" Naruto screamed approaching her. "You don't know anything about him! You don't know what he's been through! If it wasn't for your daddy he wouldn't got drunk yesterday!"

"You better leave" Hinata said turning back.

"I was hoping you said that" And he left.

 _In Jiraiya's house:_

"Hey son, how did the dinner went?" Jiraiya asked when he saw Naruto entering the house.

"It was a total shit. That Hiashi is still an asshole, he tried to make me look wrong for not going to high school. And he also talked shit about you, I want to beat his ass so bad!"

"Hey, calm down, if I wanted I could beat him now, so everything he said is bullshit"

"But the worse part is that Hinata and I argued because of him" The blonde teenager said very sad.

"That's not good. You don't have to fight with her because of two stupid old mans"

"Hey, you're not stupid" Naruto joked. "Should I go talk to her?"

"You better do it"

"Well, don't wait for me awake old man!"

And Naruto exited his house and walked towards Hinata's house

 _In Hinata's house:_

Hinata was alone in her apartment, feeling very bad because of how she treated Naruto. He was right after all: her father was an asshole that disrespected poor people. She was wondering what to do: if go apologize with Naruto or if just wait for him to apologize.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Hinata heard someone knocking the door, and hoped that it was Naruto. She went running to open the door and didn't even ask who it was, she just opened the door.

"Naruto I'm so so-" But she was cut off by the back of a shotgun hitting her head and knocking her.

"C'mon, take her and let's give her to the boss. But first, let's make this message clear" A criminal said to his partner and entered the house and made it a mess, breaking and throwing everything.

 _A few minutes later:_

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Naruto knocked the door and nobody answered, but he could see that the lights were on from outside.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Hinata! It's me, Naruto! I came here to apologize!" Naruto screamed from outside.

He took the knob and turned it, and the door was open. He entered and saw that the whole apartment was a mess.

"Hinata?!" Naruto screamed.

He saw a note on the table, took it and read it:

 _"If you want to see her again, come to the dock at midnight"_

"No, no, no dammit!" Naruto screamed. "They'll pay for this!"

Naruto ran towards his house, clearly mad.

 _In Jiraiya's house:_

"Hi Naruto" Jiraiya greeted his son quite confused.

"No time to talk old man!" Naruto said grabbing some weapons.

"Hey, Naruto"

"..."

"Naruto! Look at me!" And he did. "What the hell is happening?"

"T-They took Hinata!" Naruto said. "They kidnapped her and I have to go to the docks in half an hour if I want to see her alive again"

"Why you don't call the police?!"

"They won't help. I have criminal records"

"Then I'm going with you"

"This is something I got myself into, I don't want you to get involved in this shit"

"I wasn't asking. You don't know how many are they. You're a prodigy, but not inmortal, son"

"I'd never forgive myself if I lose her man. I-I love her" Naruto finally admited.

"I knew it was love. C'mon let's grab some weapons and go"

Naruto and Jiraiya grabbed some weapons: one katana each, some shurikens, kunais, and one kukri machete each.

 _Outside the docks:_

Naruto and Jiraiya arrived at their destiny. From outside the docks, they could see lots of men with guns protecting a big deposit, where they presumed they had Hinata.

"Okay old man, you ready?" Naruto whispered.

"Let's see if you can keep up with your old man, kid" Jiraiya whispered as well.

They both took a deep breath and entered, ready for whatever fight may come in their way.

 **A/N: Okay, this chapter was short and, I admit it, kinda shitty, but it's a transition for the next chapter, which I think will be the end.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_You Saved Me Chapter 5._**

Naruto and Jiraiya entered the docks.

"Remember, you have to be quiet" Jiraiya whispered.

"You trained me to fight, not to be a ninja, man" Naruto whispered back.

"Whatever, just be quiet"

They crouched and separated, Naruto went to the right and Jiraiya to the left. They surrounded the deposit and hided behind some boxes. Jiraiya made a signal for Naruto to attack on three at the two men that were guarding the door. The white-haired made the countdown and they attacked. Naruto took the rifle of one of them out of his hands and used it like some sort of bat, hitting the man with the back of it, while Jiraiya chose a more silent approach and just strangulated the other one until he was unconscious.

"Why did you hit him like that?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm very mad Pervy-sage, I have no time to be kind with this guys" Naruto answered.

"We should better take all of them out"

"Good idea, I counted at least ten, there must be more on the inside"

"Five each?"

"I'll go to the right you go to the left"

"Okay, I'll give you a signal when I'm done"

Naruto went to his side and saw five men playing cards on a box, smoking, drinking, laughing and talking about the 'hot girl' they kidnaped. That made Naruto's blood to boil, but he had to be silent. He climbed a ladder that took him to a little balcony that was over them, and thought it was just the right spot. He sitted on the edge of it and threw a tiny rock behind them. The noise served as a distraction and he silently jumped behind one of them and hid in the shadows when everyone turned to the source of the noise. He knocked one of them with the back of his kukri and hid again. When the ones that were conscious turned their heads again they saw one of their partners knocked. They couldn't think of what was happening because a flying kunai hit one of them in an arm and dropped him in the floor.

"What the hell is happening?" One of them asked.

"Me" Naruto said exiting the corner he was hiding and immediately attacking the three that could fight.

He kicked one of them in the face with a flying kick, then, when he landed, he delivered a serie of punches to other's face. One of them tried to attack him, but Naruto interrupted his current attack and delivered a powerful back kick to the man's face, and then continued what he was doing. The one that recieved the flying kick stood up and grabbed a pistol, but before he could shoot, Naruto threw a shuriken at his hand and made the gun fall on the floor, accidentaly shooting the attackant on the foot, giving Naruto the right time to knock him with a kick to the face, thank God that gun had a silencer and the shoot couldn't be heard.

"That was easy" Naruto said to himself, and waited there until Jiraiya gave him a signal.

 _With Jiraiya:_

Jiraiya went to the left and saw five men actually guarding one of the side doors of the deposit. He hid behind the wall and planned a strategy. He rolled to hide behind some boxes that were a bit closer to the criminals. He took one kunai and hitted the floor a few times with it, making some noise that alerted the guards.

"What was that?" One of them asked.

"I'll go check" Another said and grabbed an M16.

He went to check source of the noise and, when he checked the boxes, he was immediately grabbed in one foot and knocked out could behind the boxes, with a powerful neck chop that Jiraiya gave him.

"What the fuck?" One of the guards asked in surprise.

All of them went to check the boxes but when they arrived, they only saw their sleeping partner. They all looked between each other, all with the same question face. Jiraiya was standing behind of them and silently approached them. He took the heads of the two at the sides and clashed them in the heads of the two of the middle, knocking all of them out.

"That was beautiful" Jiraiya said to no one.

He made the signal to Naruto, that was a bird sound, how typical. They met at the front door.

"Okay, that wasn't difficult. I guess that inside is where the real fight is" Naruto said.

"I guess, let's hope no one discovers us" Jiraiya said crossing his fingers.

They silently opened the door, that was the door to a little hall which they guessed led to the other parts of the deposit. There were two guards standing in the hall, with their backs shown to Naruto and Jiraiya. They looked at each other, nodded and slowly approached the guards. They suffocated them to unconsciousness.

"Glad you learned, Naruto" Jiraiya said with a smile.

"I learn fast, dad" Naruto replied and winked.

They opened the door that they were guarding and entered the main room: a big, empty, dark room.

"I can't see anything" Naruto whispered.

"Me neither" Jiraiya also whispered.

All the lights turned on and they were momentarily blinded for the sudden ilumination. From the other side of the room, there it was: the big man, holding a handcuffed Hinata, with a black eye, and she was crying.

"Son of a bitch!" Naruto screamed and almost charged towards the criminal, but Jiraiya stopped him. "Let her go! This is between you and me!"

"Well, how rude of you. First, let's head to introductions. My name is Jake, kid. And you are?" The now known as Jake said.

"The one that'll kick your ass again!" Naruto screamed. "What have you done to her?!"

"Oh nothing, we just had the fun that you stopped us from having in the first place, right Hinata?" Jake said holding Hinata's chin from behind.

"Y-yes master" Hinata said with a low tone and more tears formed in her eyes.

"You're so fucking dead!" Naruto screamed.

"Come at me if you're brave enough, kid"

"Naruto, he's literally holding her right now, if you run to him, he'll probably kill her" Jiraiya explained when he saw that Naruto was going to approach to him.

"Well, seeing that you haven't got enough balls to come at me, let's make things more interesting. Guys!" And at least twenty men with pipes, chains, iron knuckles and more weapons appeared from the door behind of him.

"What? No man enough to face me one on one?" Naruto mocked.

"I just don't want to leave her alone, you know, in case you try to separate us. You wouldn't like that, right Hinata?"

"N-No master"

If it wasn't for the twenty gorillas with weapons standing in his way, Naruto would've ran towards Jake and snap his neck in half.

"Well, guys, don't stay there, beat them!" Jake ordered and all of the men charged towards Naruto and Jiraiya.

They both got into fighting stance and started the fight. Naruto took his katana and stopped an attack from a man with a pipe, and kicked in the face another one that tried to attack him. He took the pipe and hitted his attackant in the head with it. One man with a chain tried to attack Naruto but he grabbed the man's weapon and threw him to Jiraiya, and said man knocked the attackant with a powerful punch to the face. The white-haired man dodged some punches from a man with iron knuckles and counter attacked with an uppercut to the chin that knocked him out cold. The fight went on for about thirty minutes. Naruto and Jiraiya were hitted a few times, but they won the fight. When Jake was trying to escape Naruto ran towards him, took Hinata away from him and punched him several times to the face, finally knocking him.

"Hinata, I was so worried" Naruto said hugging Hinata. "I don't want to lose you again"

"I was so scared, t-they did things to me..." Hinata started but Naruto kissed her to stop her from remembering the bad experiences she had in the last hours.

"Don't remember it, you're okay now. I love you, baby"

"I love you too Naruto"

They kissed and hugged between each other.

"Well, kids, I hate to ruin this nice moment but we better leave before the cops arrive" Jiraiya said.

Jake woke up from the knock out, but didn't stand up, he just grabbed a knife from his back pocket. He quickly stood up and charged towards Naruto. Jiraiya saw him and just pushed Naruto away and took the stab for him, being stabbed in the chest.

"JIRAIYA!" Naruto screamed and immediately punched Jake, dropping him on the floor. He got on top of him and kept punching him. "Hinata. Take Jiraiya out of here and call an ambulance, you don't want to see this"

"But..." Hinata tried to say.

"TAKE HIM OUTSIDE!"

Hinata was shocked: she never saw Naruto like that, so she just obeyed and took Jiraiya outside. Naruto kept punching Jake, one and another time, breaking his nose, making it bleed. He took his head and hitted it against the floor. He broke his jaw and some of his teeth flied away. Naruto headbutted Jake a few times leaving some deep marks on his forehead. He punched him faster and stronger every time. He delivered one final punch because the police opened the door. He was panting, with his hands painted red.

"Police! Don't move!" A cop said.

"Where is Jiraiya?" Naruto asked panting.

"I said don't move!"

"Where is Jiraiya!?"

The police approached him and he immediately escaped when they tried to handcuff him, going outside. He arrived outside and saw Hinata trying to stop the bleeding from Jiraiya's wound.

"Jiraiya!" Naruto screamed and his eyes got full of tears. "Call an ambulance!"

"I've called it already!" Hinata answered.

He kneeled next to him and pressed the wound even harder than Hinata.

"Don't die old man, please don't die" Naruto said crying. "You'll get out of this, you'll meet a nice woman, you'll get married, you'll be happy... don't die please. I don't know what to do without you. I'm lost without you"

"Son," Jiraiya said grabbing his hand. "I'm going to die. You're the most important thing I've ever had, I love you, I know you'll be a great man. Don't repeat the same mistakes I made, take care of Hinata, make her happy, don't ever leave her"

"You'll live dad, you'll live. Don't close your eyes, please don't close your eyes"

"I love you Naruto" Were Jiraiya's last words.

Naruto broke into tears, and screamed with his face against his blood covered hands. Hinata hugged him and letted him cry on her shoulder. The ambulance finally came just to see Jiraiya above a puddle of his own blood and his son and daughter-in-law crying.

"He's gone Hinata" Naruto said crying. "He's gone"

Hinata didn't know what to answer, so she just rubbed the back of his head and cried with him.

"It should've been me, he died protecting me. He died protecting me"

A police officer pointed Naruto with a gun and said:

"Your hands in the back of your head"

"Why?! My father just died and I stopped a whole gang" Naruto said with his face still in Hinata's shoulder.

"For murder" The police answered still pointing him.

"He killed my father!"

The police immediately handcuffed Naruto and putted him in the police car. Hinata was very shocked and could barely move: so many events in such a short time... it was too much for her, so she passed out. Luckily, some people for the ambulance that weren't examining Jiraiya's body helped her.

 _In the police station:_

"Let me tell you something kid, no matter the reasons, you killed someone" The 'bad cop' said.

"..."

"Trying to play hard, huh? Okay, I've dealed with worse punks than you"

"..."

"Then I guess I'll have to play rough with you"

Naruto took his sight out of the floor and looked at the cop.

"Tonight I've experienced very bad things, I doubt that anything you have could make me anything" Naruto said with his eyes red and irritated for so much crying. "Why are you blaming me for? Because I killed someone or because I did your job better that you?"

"That's it, kid, you'll spend the night here"

"*sigh*"

Some officers entered the room and handcuffed Naruto again, taking him to an individual cell.

 _The next morning:_

Naruto was sleeping in the cells bed, which was as hard as a rock.

"You're lucky kid, someone paid your bail" An officer said.

"Who?" Naruto asked still in the bed.

"A girl with blue hair"

Naruto smiled and stood up, stretched a bit, cracked all the bones on his back and exited the cell. When he was outside, he saw Hinata signing some papers. When she finished, she looked at Naruto and ran and hugged him.

"You're a mess" Hinata said reffering of how Naruto looked.

"You look good too" Naruto joked.

"I've already paid for the funeral, it'll be this afternoon"

"You don't have to pay it baby"

"I insist, all of this happened because of me, it's the less I can do for you"

"*sigh* Thank you"

 _That afternoon:_

Naruto, Hinata and her family were at the funeral, Jiraiya was being buried while a priest, that was weird he was there because Jiraiya wasn't Catholic, was saying some words to make Jiraiya's soul to ascend to the Heavens or something like that, they were too busy crying to listen to him. It was raining, and it only made everything more depressive.

"And now, let him rest in peace forever" The priest said and closed his Bible.

Naruto and Hinata threw a handful of earth to the hole where Jiraiya was being buried and walked a bit away from everyone.

"I-I can't believe he's gone" Naruto said crying.

"I'm sorry for what I said about him when we argued" Hinata apologized.

"You were mad, I understand. I'm not angry at you. I love you"

"I love you too Naruto"

 _A few hours later, in Naruto's house:_

Naruto arrived at his house and suddenly it seemed bigger. Being in that dojo without Jiraiya felt strange, he fell incomplete without him. He went to Jiraiya's bedroom. He turned the lights on and the room, like the rest of the house, seemed incredibly larger. He saw a photo of him when he was a kid with Jiraiya. He didn't want to cry anymore, so he just smiled and fought the tears back. He sitted on the bed and opened the drawer of Jiraiya's bedside. He saw papers, unpaid bills and some stuff. He saw some pictures of girls and one phrase popped into his mind:

 _"That pervert... that wonderful pervert"_

When he emptied the drawer he saw an envelope that said 'Naruto' with a very nice handwriting. He opened it and started reading it:

 _"Naruto, if you're reading this, it means we're not with you. You probably wonder why we left you when you were just a litle baby. The reason is that we made the terrible mistake to ask one of the worst human beings in this world for money: Hiashi Hyuga. We needed that money to afford the operation you needed to stay alive. You were born one month before the expected, and you almost didn't live. We were desperate to save you and went to Hiashi to ask him for money. And that's why we left you with our best friend: Jiraiya. We knew he would take care of you, he literally asked to be your godfather and for you to call him 'Uncle Ji' when we announced that you were going to born. Probably we're dead by now, if not for our age because Hiashi sent people to kill us. But don't ever think we left you because we didn't love you, we did it because you were the most important thing in our lifes. We needed you to be alive, and knew that you'd be happy with Jiraiya. Jiraiya will give you this letter when you grow up, and we hope that you're ready to face this._

 _We love you with our lives,_

 _Kushina and Minato... A.K.A mom and dad"_

Naruto immediately broke into tears. All his life he thought that they left him because they didn't love him. Seventeen years, hating persons he didn't even remember. All because of the father of his girlfriend. He needed to talk with Hinata.

 _In Hinata's house:_

Hinata was alone in her house, laying on her bed, looking at the ceiling. She only had a funeral once before: her grandpa's, but she didn't expect to cry so much for someone he barely knew.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Hinata didn't want to open the door, she just wanted to be alone.

"Hinata. I'm Naruto!" Naruto said from the other side of the door.

Hinata smiled, maybe being alone with the love of her life wasn't that bad.

"Hey baby" Hinata said opening the door and kissing him. "How are you?"

"Worse than in the funeral" Naruto answered.

"Come in and tell me what happened"

Naruto entered and gave her the letter from his parents. She read it very carefuly and with every word, she was even more surprised, angrier and sadder.

"N-Naruto, I-I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry for what I said the other day" Hinata apologized when she finished reading the letter.

"I came here as soon as I read this, I didn't know either. You don't have anything to be sorry for" Naruto said and kissed her. "But I need to have a very deep and personal talk with your dad"

"He's not my dad anymore after this"

Naruto smiled and they both exited her house and headed to Hiashi's house.

 _In Hiashi's house:_

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Yes? Oh, miss Hinata, mister Naruto, it's a pleasure to see you" Alfred said when he opened the door.

"Hello Alfred, can my father, my mother and my sister come outside?" Hinata asked.

"I'll call them"

They waited a few minutes and the Hyuga family went outside.

"Hello Hinata, Naruto" Hiashi said his name with a bit mean tone.

"Hi, Hiashi" Naruto said.

"What do you want?"

Naruto handed him the letter and he read it. When he finished reading it, he couldn't do or say anything, because Naruto kneed him in the stomach and gave him an uppercut to the face. Then he gave him the beating of a lifetime. While he did this, Hanako and Hanabi read the letter and couldn't believe what they were reading.

"That's for my family asshole" Naruto said when he thought it was enough.

He turned around and was about to leave, but Hinata told him to stop. She helped her father to stand up.

"At final you see how violent this p-" But was cut when Hinata gave him a punch that dropped him to he floor again.

She approached to Naruto and said:

"How can you do that so often? It hurts to punch that hard"

Naruto shrugged and was about to leave with his girlfriend but Hanako told them to stop. She helped Hiashi to stand up.

"At least I can count on you swee-" But she punched him and he fell to the floor once more.

She joined her daughter and son-in-law but stopped them when she saw Hanabi helping Hiashi to stand up.

"I knew my little baby wouldn't leav-" But she kicked him in the knee and, when she could reach his face, punched him.

"So I guess you're my sister-in-law now" Naruto said clashing fists with Hanabi, and she laughed.

"Wait, Alfred is doing something" Hanabi announced.

Alfred helped Hiashi to stand up.

"At least you still are loya-" But Alfred took his glove out and slapped him with it.

"I quit" Alfred said. "Wait for me!" He screamed to the group.

Alfred joined the group and Naruto started talking:

"Look, miss Hanako I'm sorry for the scandal I made-"

"No, it was his fault. And drop the 'miss', we're family now, just call me Hanako" She said.

Naruto smiled and asked:

"You'll come with us Alfred?"

"I guess I can still serve the Hyuga family" The mayordome said.

"You'll not serve us, you'll be a part of the family" Hinata said.

"So we're a family now?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"We are" Everyone said at the same time.

They hugged and everything was perfect in that moment. So the poor orphan that fighted for his very survival, now had a family, a house, he was with the woman he loved, and discovered that after all, his parents loved him. And if they still were alive or if they could hear him, wherever they were, he only had to say:

 _"I love you both"_

 _ **The End.**_

 **A/N: Well, this fic was quite short, but I enjoyed inmensely writing it. I love NaruHina and I loved writing a story where sex wasn't the protagonist.**

 **Thanks for reading, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Jiraiya Edition

So, here I am again. I've seen that you liked this story a lot, and I loved writing it. So I woke up, had a cup of coffee and thought "Why not?". So I'll be doing some kind of precuel to You Saved Me, but with Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hiashi, Minato, Kushina and some other characters.

Why am I doing this with Jiraiya? Because he's my second favourite character in Naruto and I felt like he had so much writing potential, and that I could develop his tragic past a bit more.

I won't do the scene I wrote for the original You Saved Me, because that would be kinda boring and repetitive and stuff. So all of this would happen after the beating Jiraiya had from Hiashi.

So, with no other introductions, and with a lot of hype and illusion, here you have:

 _ **You Saved Me: Jiraiya Edition.**_

Jiraiya was waiting outside the school waiting for Minato and Kushina. He looked at his left and they weren't there, and when he looked at his right, he only saw Hiashi's hands pushing him against the wall.

"You thought you could save yourself from us, huh Annie?" Hiashi said and punched Jiraiya in the stomach.

Everyone went to see the conflict, even Minato and Kushina. Hiashi kicked Jiraiya in the face and one of his teeth flew off it.

"C'mon man, leave him alone!" Minato yelled.

"Go away, or you're next" Hiashi said and spitted on Jiraiya.

"That was very mean" Kushina said and putted between Jiraiya and Hiashi.

Hiashi slapped her in the face making her fall in the ground.

"Okay, pale skin, now you got me mad!" Minato said and pushed Hiashi away from Kushina.

The pale guy threw a punch at Minato, which he dodged, and gave him an uppercut to the chin. He backed away because of the punch and Minato developed him a kick to his gut, which made him fall to the floor.

"Beat him!" Hiashi said breathless from the floor to his minions.

Shikaku threw a punch to Minato, which he grabbed. Taking advantage of this position, he elbowed his arm and broke it.

"AGH! MOTHERFU-" But he was cut off by a punch to the face.

"Watch out!" Kushina said when she saw Choza trying to tackle him.

The big guy tackled Minato, but he gave him a powerful punch in the back and rolled him with his legs. He got on top of him and punched him square in the face, almost knocking him. Inoichi tried to kick him, but Minato grabbed his leg and tossed him over his shoulder, leaving him breathless. Everyone began clapping, while all the bullies were in the ground.

"Hey, are you both okay?" Minato asked approaching to Kushina and Jiraiya.

"Man, that was amazing" Jiraiya said from the ground, almost breathless. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Practice... for all my life... almost all day long..." Minato answered.

"You could teach me how to do that"

"Maybe. Baby, are you okay?" Minato asked and helped Kushina to stand up.

"I'm fine, it was just a slap, thank you"

"I need to lay down in my bed or something" Jiraiya said standing up.

"You aren't coming with us?" Minato asked.

"I'm sorry man, this hurts a lot"

"Okay, see you"

 _In the orphanage:_

"You are late for the ceremony" A nun said.

"I'm sorry sister, I... couldn't get here earlier" Jiraiya said and was about to go to his room, but the nun stopped him.

"You can't get here whenever you want, Jiraiya, there are rules"

"I know, sister, I just had some complications"

"What kind of complications?"

"I... don't want to talk about it"

"Then you're grounded... go to your room and pray until sunset, and you won't eat dinner"

Jiraiya sighed and went to his room.

 _In Jiraiya's room:_

 _"Why do I have to pray? I'm not even catholic" Jiraiya thought._

"Hey, asshole, do you have our money?" One of the orphans/roomates and his group of friends that also bullied Jiraiya asked.

He just kept 'praying'. The bully pushed him and he fell off of his bed.

"C'mon man! Stop being an asshole!" Jiraiya said standing up.

"How did you call me?"

"What just happened?!" The nun screamed entering the room.

"Sister, he tried to attack me and he also insulted me" The abuser lied.

"Sister, please don't believe him" Jiraiya begged.

"I'm tired of you Jiraiya, always making trouble!" The nun screamed and grabbed him by his ear, taking him downstairs.

"But... ouch!"

"But nothing, you're out of here!"

She opened the door and threw him outside. Then she opened the door and threw him his only two belongings apart from the clothes he was wearing: an old leather wallet with 50 dollars and an old white t-shirt.

"Fuck them" Jiraiya said in a low voice.

He began walking wondering what could he do now that he didn't have a house or a job. Jiraiya walked for about a block when in a corner he saw Hiashi and Shikaku talking, so he turned the other side and clashed against Choza's chest. He tried to escape but Inoichi was behind him. Hiashi and Shikaku approached them.

"So, ready for another beating, Annie?" Hiashi asked and pushed Jiraiya into an alley.

 _Some minutes later:_

Jiraiya was in the ground, bleeding, with some several wounds. Hiashi was kicking him in the stomach.

"Enough!" A voice screamed and hitted the ground with a baton.

They all turned their heads around and saw a man that was about 60 years old.

"Go away old man, or you're next" Hiashi said.

The man stood there, and it was clear that he didn't want to go away. The pale skin approached to him.

"Are you deaf old man? I said go away"

"..."

Hiashi threw a punch that the man caught with his hand, and pushed him back with the tip of his baton.

 _Some minutes later:_

All the bullies were in the ground, after a fight in which the only thing they did, was to throw hits to the man's face, which failed horribly. **(A/N: I watched the original Karate Kid trilogy last night, so I thought that this was perfect as a tribute to the films).** Jiraiya was almost passed out. The man carried him in his arms and took him to his house.

 _At the house:_

"*growl* My head hurts" Jiraiya said waking up.

He tried to stand up, but his body hurted too much to do that.

"Where am I?" He said to no one. "Last thing I remember was to being kicked out of the orphanage and... fuck"

"Oh, I see you've woken up" The man said. "I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi, and you are?"

"I-I'm Jiraiya, how did I get here?"

"I brought you here. You were being hitted by some bullies, luckily, I stopped them"

"You?"

"Yeah, me. I must be old, but I still know how to fight"

"Well, thank you very much, but I gotta go"

"Well, but before you go, I want to show you something"

Hiruzen helped Jiraiya to stand up, and took him to the main room of his house: his dojo. It was preety big. There were punching bags, sparring dummies, weapons, etc.

"And that is my best student" Hiruzen said pointing at a blonde guy who was entering the dojo.

"Minato?" Jiraiya asked.

"Jiraiya?" Minato asked.

"You two know each other?" Hiruzen asked.

"We go to the same school" They both answered.

"Why are you here man?" The blonde asked.

"I got kicked out from the orphanage and Hiashi and his group of dickheads beated the ever living shit out of me, luckily, he stopped them"

"Wait, you are an orphan AND got kicked out from the orphanage?" The older man asked.

"Y-yes"

"Then you're staying here"

"What?"

"I can't deal with the thought of a poor kid living by himself in the street, so you'll live here for as long as you want"

"A-are you serious?"

"From orphan to orphan, I'm very serious"

"Thank you so much sir"

"Call me Hiruzen"

"So, I guess we'll see each other quite often" Minato pointed.

"Hmhm" Jiraiya said. "A question, Hiruzen. Could you train me and teach me how to fight?"

"If it's for a revenge then I can-"

"It's not for a revenge, I just want to be prepared for any dangerous or risky situation I can get into"

"Okay. Your training starts right now! Your first lesson is: pressure points"

"Pressure points?"

"Parts of the body that can cause lots of damage in your attackant. These are very dangerous, as well they are very useful in an actual fight"

 _Some hours later:_

Jiraiya, Hiruzen and Minato had been training for hours, and they've discovered that Jiraiya was actually quite good at fighting. He was very fast due to his thin body and had very good reflexes for a beginner.

"Not *pant* bad for your first day" Minato said when they finished.

"Thanks *pant* man" Jiraiya said and collapsed in the floor.

One blonde girl entered the dojo, and Jiraiya was stunned by her beauty. She had a beautiful face, beautiful hips, beautiful hips and there were two things that overcame these other things: her breasts. They were the biggest ones he've ever saw.

"Hello, Hiruzen" The girl said.

"Hello, Tsunade" Hiruzen answered.

"And he is?" Tsunade asked.

"Jiraiya" He answered from the floor.

"Nice to meet you"

"Well, I'm glad you two started well, because you'll be roomates!" Hiruzen announced.

"What?!" Jiraiya and Tsunade asked at the same time.

"Is he gonna live here now?!" Tsunade asked.

"Why do I have to have a roommate?!" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, I owe you some explanations"

Hiruzen explained them why they will be roommates: just like Jiraiya, Tsunade was an orphan and didn't have a house, but in her case, she've been living there for her entire life.

"Well then, it's dinner time, who wants ramen?" The master asked.

They all raised their hands and went to the kitchen. They had dinner for about an hour and Minato had to go to his house. Hiruzen went upstairs with the kids and showed Jiraiya the room he would share with Tsunade.

"Well, kids, I hope you get along well" Hiruzen said.

"I'll take a shower" Jiraiya said. "Where's the bathroom, Hiruzen?"

"Second door to the left. There are towers in the wardrobe"

"Thanks"

Jiraiya entered the bathroom and it was cleaner and tidier than the one they had in the orphanage, preety much like every part of the house. He took his clothes out and entered he shower, to have a nice, hot, relaxing shower. He turned on the hot water and got under it. Some of his wounds from his recent beatings burned really hard, but he didn't want to make a scene on his first day on that house, so he swallowed his pain and kept with the shower, which was actually very relaxing.

 _"I guess I have a house now. And a roommate... I hope she isn't like the ones in the orphanage" He thought._

He took a bar of soap and rubbed it on his body, then his arms and then his legs. He grabbed the shampoo bottle, poured some of it on his hand and rubbed it on his white hair. After some minutes he finished showering himself, putted on his clothes and went to his new bedroom.

"Took ya' long enough" Tsunade complained when he arrived to the bedroom.

"Sorry" Jiraiya apologized.

She sighed, went to the bathroom, showered herself and they both went to sleep.

 _The next day:_

"Well, kids, time to wake up" Hiruzen announced knocking the door.

Both of them growled and rolled in their beds to sleep a bit more. The older man entered the room and opened the curtains for them to see the sunlight.

"C'mon man, that wasn't necessary!" Jiraiya said.

"Uncalled for!" Tsunade then agreed.

Hiruzen was finally able to wake them up, which putted both of them in a bad mood. They had breakfast without talking and went to school.

 _Outside the school:_

"Look, when we are here, we don't know each other, we don't share rooms and we don't live together, okay?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, whatever"

She rolled her eyes and entered the school. He then entered the school and went to his locker to take some books he needed for his first class. He turned around and was going to head to the classroom but Hiashi pushed him against his locker, and everyone went to see the conflict.

"Now you won't be saved from this one, Annie" Hiashi said.

"I'm not in the mood, Hiashi" Jiraiya said and was about to go away, but Hiashi stopped him.

"Oh, so you think you can choose, huh?"

"Fuck off, dude!" Jiraiya screamed and pushed him back.

Hiashi's minions were about to get in the fight, but he stopped them.

"He's all mine" Hiashi said and cracked his knuckles.

He threw a punch at Jiraiya's face, but he dodged it. Then threw another one and missed it as well. He caught the white haired boy between the lockers and him and threw another punch, but just hitted one of the locker's doors.

"Ah fuck!" He screamed because of the pain.

 _"I've gotta remember what Hiruzen taught me" Jiraiya thought. "What did he say? AH! GOT IT!"_ And he karate chopped Hiashi in the forehead.

"That was amazing man!" Minato screamed and hugged Jiraiya.

He hugged back and tapped him a few times in the back.

 _After school:_

"Hey Hiruzen! You gotta hear what Jiraiya did!" Minato screamed when they entered.

"What did he did?" Hiruzen asked when he got out of the kitchen.

"He beated that guy that bullies him with a single hit, it was awesome!" The blonde answered.

"Who started the fight?"

"He started it, and I finished it" Jiraiya answered very proud. "I'm the best in the world!" He joked, but Hiruzen took it a bit serious.

"Then if you're the best, let's make you fight someone else. Tsunade!"

Tsunade went downstairs.

"Hiruzen, I-I was kidding" Jiraiya tried to save himself.

"But the best ones never joke, they're always serious, aren't they?" Hiruzen said. "Tsunade, I want you to fight Jiraiya"

"Emm... okay" She said.

"You two go dress yourselves to fight"

Jiraiya went to the boys lockers and Tsunade went to the girls ones. They dressed for a couple of minutes and went outside.

"Okay, are you ready?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes" Tsunade answered.

"No" Jiraiya answered.

"Good. Then, fighting stances aaaand... HAJIMEI!"

The fight began. Tsunade threw a punch to Jiraiya, which he barely dodged. She then roundhouse kicked him but he dodged her. She then threw some 1-2's to him but he stopped them with his hands. Then he made the terrible mistake to actually attack her, he threw a punch to her side which she catched, then Tsunade kicked him in the back of his knee, then threw a left jab to his face and then a powerful uppercut to his chin, which sent him flying a few feet away from her, not knocking him, but leaving him out of combat.

"What the fuck?! He was just joking, Hiruzen!" Minato screamed and went to aid Jiraiya. "Are you awake, man?"

"I feel like a shit load of buses had crashed against me from all directions" Jiraiya answered barely able to stay conscious.

"You better be sorry for this" Minato said to Tsunade.

"I-I..."

"I need to lay down in my bed a bit" The white haired said.

"Help me take him upstairs"

Tsunade took Jiraiya's right arm and putted it over her shoulder, Minato did the same with his left one. They took him to his bedroom and layed him in his bed. Minato exited the room and looked for a cloth and a bucket of water to put over Jiraiya's forehead. He came back with it and putted it on his forehead.

"I have to go to my house, take care of him, okay?" Minato said.

"I will" Tsunade promised rolling her eyes.

 _Some minutes later:_

"*growls* My head is gonna explode" Jiraiya said waking up.

"Don't be a pussy, it was just a hit" Tsunade said.

Jiraiya sat on the bed.

"Thanks" He said.

"For what? Beating your ass?" She taunted.

"For taking care of me"

"I just rubbed a cloth on your forehead"

"That's the most care I've recieved in my entire life"

"I-I didn't..."

"It's okay, you didn't know it"

He tried to stand up but he couldn't due to the terrible pain he felt in his body.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just... fuck!"

He took his shirt off and she could see all the wounds he had in his body.

"Please tell me I didn't do this ones" Tsunade said.

"This wasn't you. Yours wasn't the worst beatdown I've ever suffered" Jiraiya answered.

"I-I'm so sorry"

He just smiled and tapped her in the shoulder to calm her down.

"I have to clean your wounds, they could get infected"

"It's not..."

"I mean it, seriously"

"Okay"

She took the cloth and sumerged it in the bucket, then took it off and rubbed Jiraiya's barely defined abs with it. He had bruises, cuts, and all kinds of wounds. She then went a bit higher and began cleaning his chest. Then Tsunade began cleaning his neck, making him shiver a bit. After that, without noticing it, she cupped his chin with her cloth covered hand, and they both looked between each other. They got closer, their lips were about to collide between each others, buuuut...

"Hey, you want some pizza?" Hiruzen said entering the room without knocking.

"Sure" Tsunade said.

"Sure" Jiraiya repeated.

They went downstairs and had dinner, without talking with each other, just wanting to evade the awkward moment they just've been through.

 **A/N: Well, I really really hope you like this one, because it will be an entire precuel.**

 **I know that Minato is much younger than Jiraiya, but I thought it would be a nice friendship.**

 **Please, leave me a review with what you thought of the chapter and if you want more, just ask for it.**

 **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: Jiraiya Edition 2

_**You Saved Me Jiraiya Edition Chapter 2.**_

"Look, what happened earlier, never happened" Tsunade said to Jiraiya after dinner, about the fact that they almost kissed.

"And what happened earlier?" Jiraiya asked playing along.

"I like that better"

"But you were okay with it" He mumbled.

"What did you say?" She asked, not because she didn't hear him, but because she wanted to see if he had the balls to repeat that.

"Nothing" He answered rolling his eyes. "Good night"

"Good night, dumbass"

 _Two years later:_

Jiraiya kept living with Tsunade and Hiruzen, and he kept being very close friends with Minato and Kushina. In those two years, his relationship with Tsunade wasn't the best... who am I kidding? They practically hated each other. Hiruzen always said that they'd end getting married, because they argued like a couple (not a very functional one) and they always wanted to be right.

"I think I won't pay a priest for your wedding and just marry you myself" The sensei joked.

"No chance on Earth old man" Jiraiya said.

"Me? With him? I'd rather clean the bathroom with my tongue" Tsunade said back.

"Whatever, I have some business to atend to in town, so you two train, and maybe practice some sparring with eachother" And when he was on the door, he said: "If Minato comes, tell him that we'll train tomorrow"

The teenagers looked between each other and smirked: they loved fighting between them, and they actually had a board where they counted wins and losses. They were currently tied, with a score of 12. They only fighted when Hiruzen let them to do so or when he was out of the dojo. When Hiruzen left the dojo, they hurried to the lockers, put on their training clothes and went out.

"Well, ready to fight, dumbass?" Tsunade said with what looked like his new nickname.

"Try to keep up with me, baby" Jiraiya taunted.

"I told you not to call me like that!" She screamed and charged towards him.

He moved to the left and sweeped her, making her fall to the floor. She immediately stood up and charged again, so he dodged her punch and lightly hitted her in the back of her head. Tsunade growled and threw a roundhouse to him, that he barely dodged by back dashing. Jiraiya tried to punch her, but she backed away a bit, grabbed his arm and tossed him over her shoulder. He quickly stood up and charged towards her and, when she threw a punch at him, he slid on his knees under her legs and kicked her in the back of her head when he stood up.

"Haha! That's what you get!" He said, victorious. "So the score is 13 to 12, baby"

Tsunade didn't answer, she stayed in the floor. She began crying, with her face against the floor.

"Hey, T-Tsunade, I'm sorry" He apologized.

He approached her and, when he was checking if she was okay, she wrapped her legs around his waist and turned them around, being her on top.

"Hey, that's not fair!" He screamed.

"Life isn't fair these days, kid" She answered. "So the score is 13 to 12 for me"

Tsunade began laughing, in a sign of her victory, while he was struggling. They looked between each other, and 'that' happened again. The same passion could be seen in their eyes, the same lust of that day two years ago was in the air. They were close, their foreheads were touching, and their lips almost did, but yet again, destiny was a bitch and Minato entered the dojo.

"Hey guy...! Did I interrupt something?" The blonde asked, watching the whole... well... thing that was going on.

"I was just beating his ass for the 13th time" She answered.

"...by cheating" Jiraiya countered.

"Hey, you're the one who didn't pay attention!"

They began arguing, and Minato sighed: they always did this, they fighted like children every day.

"HEY!" Minato screamed, and they both shutted the hell up. "Where's Hiruzen? I gotta train"

"He had business to attend to in town, he said he'll train with you tomorrow" Jiraiya answered.

"Okay, thanks" Minato said and waved goodbye to them.

"Now, if you want to get off me, that'd be a nice detail" The white haired said, clearly mad, and she stood up.

"Whatever, I'll go take a shower. Don't look at my ass when I walk back, I know how much that turns you on"

He rolled his eyes and she went to take a shower.

 _Later that night:_

Hiruzen was still into town, and by the hour, he was going to come back the next day. It was late at night, but since Hiruzen wasn't in the dojo, the teenagers could stay awake for as long as they wanted to. It was Saturday, so they would've stayed awake late anyways. But Jiraiya loved sleeping, so he went to bed right after dinner.

 _An hour later:_

Jiraiya woke up because he was hungry, and wanted to go downstairs for a midnight snack. But when he exited his bed, he saw Tsunade sitting on the balcony, covered with a blanket.

"Can't sleep?" Jiraiya asked and sat next to her.

"Leave me alone, dumbass" Tsunade said.

"Why do you always have to be such an overly defensive bitch, huh?"

"How did you call me?"

"An overly defensive bitch. I mean, I just want to be friendly"

"That's the problem: we're not friends"

"And I don't want us to be friends, but just stop being so mean and accept that we live together, and nobody knows for how long"

"I was okay until you moved in here. Just because you didn't have the strength to defende yourself it doesn't mean I have to be nice with you"

"You grew up fighting and in a nice house. I grew up in a shitty orphanage getting my ass kicked every day since I started school, and I've never complained about it"

She looked at him and didn't know what to say, and he was in the same situation. So they leaned and they could finally kiss each other.

"You kissed me" Tsunade said when they broke the kiss.

"You kissed me first" Jiraiya answered.

Their lips locked once again. He grabbed one of her breasts and made her moan, action he took advantage off and inserted his tongue inside her mouth. They stood up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he did the same with her waist. She had to be on tiptoe since he was half a head taller than her. Tsunade jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist, and he supported her by her ass.

"I've always been focusing on your tits, and I've never noticed your ass, baby" Jiraiya moaned in her mouth.

"I-It feels so good" Tsunade moaned back.

He headed to his bed and dropped both of them on it, with him on top. She turned them around and he growled in her mouth. She lowered his pants and his boxers, and saw the biggest cock she could've ever imagined. He was huge, really huge.

"So big" She said when she saw his size, and that particular phrase made his cock fully hard.

She began stroking his dick with her right hand, and he dropped his head back.

"Fuck!" He screamed. "T-Tsunade, I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

"Cum for me, Ji" She whispered in his ear and licked his earlobe.

He came in her hand, covering it entirely. She licked it clean from his semen, and kissed Jiraiya's cheek.

"Delicious" The blonde whispered.

"A-amazing" He said with his breathing accelerated.

"You want to fuck me, Ji?"

"I really want to"

He didn't give her a chance to get ready, he turned them around and putted his head in her cleavage. He bit the side of one of her breasts and she held his head tighter against it.

"You might have a great ass, but these will always be my favorites"

He took her shirt off and then her bra, and then took one of her nipples between his teeth. She took his hand and putted it in her clothed pussy, and told him to begin rubbing her. He obeyed, and after a few minutes, she wanted more, his fingers weren't enough, she needed his cock.

"J-just fuck me already" She begged.

"As you wish, Tsunade" He answered.

He took his shirt off and she did the same with her pants and panties. He lightly rubbed his cock against her labia, driving her insane. She wrapped her legs around his waist and forced his cock inside of her, and she screamed and scratched his back when he was in.

"T-Tsunade, you're so tight... so warm..." Jiraiya moaned.

"J-Ji... this feels... I think I'm gonna... FUCK!" Tsunade screamed when she came.

"I've been wanting this so bad, baby"

"Me too... hmm... ah! So big!"

"I'm gonna cum!" He adviced.

"Go ahead, inside of me, I'm on the pill"

"Shit!"

She came when he did so inside of her, and it was the best thing both of them have ever felt. He was resting his head between her breasts, catching the breath he lost.

"Were you a virgin? I mean, before this" She asked.

"I-I was... I'm sorry if I didn't..."

"No, don't apologize, it was amazing"

He smirked and kissed her.

"I need some sleep after this" Tsunade said.

"Me too" He agreed.

"Well, I'll go to my bed and..."

"You can sleep here if you want to"

"Yes. Definetely yes"

He lay next to her in the bed and hugged her waist with one arm, and putted the other one behind his head. She used his chest as a pillow and they both immediately fell asleep.

 _In the morning:_

Jiraiya woke up and looked at the clock: it was 6:30. He hated waking up early, it was very aw... oh right, he fucked Tsunade. She was with her head still on his chest. He looked at her face and she was just too cute when she was sleeping. He wanted to go downstairs and make some breakfast. He was about to wake her up, but stopped when she let out a cute little yawn, and hugged him even stronger.

"*sigh* Maybe waking up early isn't such a bad thing" He said to himself.

 **A/N: Well, that's chapter 2 of this precuel. I really liked this chapter, and I hope you guys too, so leave me a review with what you thought about the chapter, or any suggests to help me improve.**

 **I would've posted this much earlier, but I've been having loads of exams and I did have the time to sit on the computer and write, but I haven't the time to really focus and think.**

 **Until next chapter, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Jiraiya Edition 3

Hi! Welcome to chapter 3 of the precuel.

I liked the pairing of Jiraiya and Tsunade so much that this might not be the only fic that I write with them.

So, with no other introductions to be done, let's go to the chapter.

 _ **You Saved Me Jiraiya Edition Chapter 3.**_

"*growl* Good morning, Ji" Tsunade said when she woke up.

"Good morning" Jiraiya said and kissed her. "I still can't believe what happened last night"

"Me neither" She agreed. "I'm not regrething anything, though"

"*chuckle*"

"So... what you wanna do now?"

"For now, I want to eat something, I'm really hungry"

"We should better dress ourselves"

"Wait..." He took a look at her breasts. "... now we can dress"

Tsunade rolled her eyes with a smile and went to dress herself. He followed her and they went downstairs.

"Good morning" Hiruzen said when the teenagers arrived at the kitchen.

"Good morning, old man" Jiraiya greeted his master.

"Hi, Hiruzen" Tsunade greeted as well.

The older of the three gave each of them a plate of pancakes and a glass of juice. They had a silent breakfast, in which the teenagers exchanged looks and winks between each other. Jiraiya almost choked on a piece of pancake when he felt one of Tsunade's feet rubbing his crotch. He, with his eyes, was begging her to stop. She, however, didn't want to stop, and just enjoyed making him so aroused. So, when Hiruzen began reading the newspaper, Jiraiya grabbed her foot and stopped her.

"Well, I'm done here. Wash your dishes when you finish" Hiruzen said and went to his room.

"That was the meanest thing you've ever made to me" Jiraiya said.

"Ah shut up, you loved it" Tsunade countered.

"Whatever... I finished, come to the bedroom when you finish, there's something I want to show you"

"Okay"

He stood up and went to their bedroom. She finished some minutes later and went there too.

"Okay, Ji, what's the thing you wanted to show me?" She asked when she entered the bedroom.

He jumped from behind the door and pinned her against the wall next to it.

"What the fu-" Tsunade tried to say but he kissed her.

He began rubbing her pussy with his fingers, making her moan a lot.

"J-Ji... Hiruzen could hear us"

"It isn't funny when you're the one being rubbed, isn't it?" He whispered in her ear.

"It feels so good" She moaned. "P-please..."

"Please what?"

"Please!" She moaned louder, almost loud enough for Hiruzen to hear her.

"Please what? C'mon, just tell me what you want"

"Please... Fuck me"

He took her by the back of her knees and took her to the bed. Jiraiya dropped Tsunade on it and immediately took her shirt off, exposing her breasts to the cool air, making her nipples to become erect. He took one of her nipples between his teeth and bit on it really hard, making her almost scream, but she bit a pillow to avoid it. She held his head tighter against her tits, grabbing fistfuls of his white hair, almost reaping it off.

 _Knock Knock Knock._

They heard some knockings downstairs, and Jiraiya was about to go, but she interrupted him.

"Let Hiruzen go, you finish what you started" She demanded.

"Jiraiya! Tsunade! It's Minato!" Hiruzen screamed from downstairs.

"Looks like we're even, huh?" He whispered. "We're going!"

 _In the dojo:_

"Hey man" Jiraiya greeted Minato.

"Hi" Minato said and gave his hand to Jiraiya.

"Well, you three have to train a bit" Hiruzen pointed.

"Okay" The three teenagers said in unison.

 _Four hours later:_

Hiruzen pushed his students to their absolute limits in this training, and they were okay with it. They knew that they haven't been training enough.

"Well, that's it for today" Hiruzen announced and all the students fell to the floor, tired for so much training. "I'll go take a shower"

The students began talking about the fact that Hiruzen was over sixty years old and had better physical condition than three teenagers.

"Well, I gotta go, I have to meet Kushina in her house, she said you two could come if you wanted to" Minato said, standing up.

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked between each other and agreed with their gazes that they were way too horny to go to Kushina's house and pretend that they still hated each other.

"I'm too tired to go, man" Jiraiya lied: he wasn't tired, he was going to use his remaining energy for other purposes.

"Yeah, me too" Tsunade lied as well.

"Well, bye guys"

"Bye"

They waited until Minato went away and began talking.

"You must be preety horny to decline an invitation from your best friend to hang out" Tsunade said.

He laughed ironically and kissed her.

 _In the bathroom:_

Hiruzen was shaving his beard in front of the mirror.

 _"Those lazy kids... those lazy, wonderful kids..." He thought._

He began coughing very hard: he wasn't feeling well those days. He took a handky and coughed on it. When he took it off, he saw blood on it. He began coughing harder and harder every time, until his chest felt like it was going to explode.

 _Some minutes later:_

Jiraiya and Tsunade were making out in his bed, while she was sitting on his lap.

"I need to take a shower" Jiraiya pointed.

"Okay" Tsunade said and gave him one final kiss.

He stood up and went to the bathroom. The door was closed and he guessed that Hiruzen was still in there. After several minutes, he knocked the door.

"Hey, Hiruzen, you've been there for some time, you know?" Jiraiya almost screamed, but no answer could be heard. "Hiruzen?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes and opened the door, thinking that his master was just playing him a joke of some sort. But when he entered, he was shocked, scared, and confused: Hiruzen was lying in the floor, with blood on his mouth and chin, and he didn't look like he was breathing.

"AHHH!" The white haired screamed.

"Jiraiya! What happened!" Tsunade screamed and entered the bathroom, just to see Hiruzen lying in the floor. "AHHH!"

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

She went to the kitchen and called it, while Jiraiya was checking Hiruzen.

"C'mon, old man, don't leave us" He cried, holding his masters hand.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Tsunade opened the door and the paramedic entered the house.

"He's upstairs!" Tsunade cried.

They went to the bathroom, lifted Hiruzen and layed him in the stretcher.

"We'll go with you" Jiraiya said.

"I'm sorry, kids, but you can't go with him" One of the paramedics said.

"But..."

"I'm sorry"

They took the older man out of the dojo and went to the ambulance.

"What do we do?" The blonde female cried.

"Run as fast as we fucking can" The white haired answered.

They both went out of the dojo and ran behind the ambulance, not caring about their own safety.

 _In the hospital:_

"Where is Hiruzen Sarutobi?" Jiraiya asked the receptionist of the hospital when they arrived.

"How do you spell it?" The woman asked very calm, as if they had all the time in the damn world.

"H-I-R-U-Z-E-N S-A-R-U-T-O-B-I" He answered very impatient.

"Let me see..."

"We don't have the whole damn day" Tsunade pointed very angry.

"Here he is. He just got here: room 103"

Both teenagers ran upstairs to look for the room. After some minutes, they arrived there. They tried to enter, but a nurse stopped them.

"Where do you think you're going, kids?" The nurse asked.

"Fuck..." Jiraiya mumbled. "The man that's inside of this room is our adoptive father, we came here to see him"

"The doctors took him to the OR some minutes ago"

"FUCK!" Tsunade screamed, making the nurse's eyes to widen. "Fine, we'll wait"

They both entered the room and sat in the chairs next to the bed.

 _Some hours later:_

"I'm so worried, Jiraiya" Tsunade cried in his shoulder.

"Me too, Tsunade" He cried as well.

A doctor entered the room and both teenagers stood up.

"How is him, doctor?" They asked.

The doctor took his surgical hat out and lowered his head.

"I'm very sorry, we couldn't save him"

Jiraiya and Tsunade broke in tears.

"He suffered from a heart attack, maybe for too much exercise or activities" The doctor explained. "We're very sorry"

Jiraiya went out of the room and screamed at the top of his lungs, scaring everyone in the hospital. He fell on his knees and began crying, while Tsunade was with him, crying as well.

 _The next day:_

Minato and Kushina found out of Hiruzen's death, and they couldn't believe it. The last day he was so full of energy and vitality, and now he was dead. They couldn't afford a funeral, but the cemetery payed them one. The priest began doing the ceremonial shit that they didn't want to hear. The words in the Bible felt alien to them, weird. None of them had ever experienced a funeral, so that kind of sadness was new to them.

"And now, let him rest in peace" The priest said and closed his Bible.

"J-Ji...?" Tsunade asked when she saw Jiraiya with a very dark look.

"I want to be alone" Jiraiya said and went to their house.

 _Some hours later:_

Tsunade had been with Minato and Kushina, all of them consoling between eachother. Tsunade arrived at her house and immediately went upstairs. She saw Jiraiya, with his face against the desk they had in their bedroom, and lots of bottles of beer in the floor and the desk.

"Ji?" She asked and he didn't answer. "Hey, Ji"

Jiraiya didn't answer again, so she went next to him and tapped him a few times in the shoulder.

"You drank too much" Tsunade said, and he woke up, with his back now upright and his face out of the desk.

His face showed no emotions, he wasn't sad or angry, his expression was just... blank.

"Ji? Are you o-!" She tried to say but was cut off by his lips roughly crashing onto hers, and his body pinning her against the bed.

He took hold of both of her wrists, not allowing her to escape. He reaped her shirt open, revealing both of her breasts. Jiraiya began roughly sucking on them, and it hurted for her, but he didn't notice it. Tsunade was lowly crying, because she couldn't find her voice in that moment.

"J-Jiraiya... AH!" Tsunade screamed.

He took both of their pants off, and lowered his boxers and her panties. He roughly entered her, without mercy.

"J-Ji... not like this, please" She cried.

He looked up at her and then looked down again. He began crying, with his face against her chest.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade" He cried and pulled out of her. "I'm so sorry"

He put his pants on and sat on the edge of the bed, with his face against his hands.

"He was like my father... and now he's gone" He continued crying. "I didn't want to hurt you... it's just that I... I..."

She kissed him to calm him a bit. He looked at her and kissed her back. Jiraiya looked at her chest and saw bites on it.

"I-I..." He stuttered. "Tsunade I'm so..."

"Now we're even, I guess" Tsunade joked.

"Hm"

"Plus..." She said and softly kissed him, putting him under her. "... you haven't won yet"

"You're the best, Tsunade"

"I know"

 _Several hours later:_

"*pant* That was amazing" Jiraiya said after several hours of non-stop fucking.

"So... is it 14-12 to me?" Tsunade joked.

"You can go another round? Because there's no way I'm gonna lose to you"

They kissed each other and went back to action. They knew that, because they were still teenagers, they couldn't afford that house, but they were too focused on eachothers body to care.

 **A/N: I hope you liked this one, and sorry for the late update.**

 **I'm currently working on yet another fic, so sorry if you waited a bit too much.**

 **Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Jiraiya Edition 4

Well, after a long long time, here I am, once again.

 _ **You Saved Me Jiraiya Edition Chapter 4.**_

"*growl* Hey, Ji" Tsunade said when she woke up. She touched the side of the bed he was in and found out it was empty. "Ji?"

She got kinda worried. Maybe the last night was just a way to say goodbye. Maybe he wanted to be with the man he considered his father once again. All of her depressing thoughts were shut down when she heard the shower being turned on.

 _"Maybe I could give him a little surprise, couldn't I?" The blonde thought with a perverted grin._

 _In the bathroom:_

Jiraiya was lost in his thoughts, with his forehead against the wall and some tears going down his cheeks, but they were covered by the hot drops of water of the shower. He still couldn't believe it. His 'father' died, and only now he had the time to process it. He couldn't accept it. The little family they built, just falling apart, right in front of his eyes. Not only that thought was disturbing him, also, the fact that he practically raped his... well... Tsunade the night before. It was a short time before he stopped, but it was wrong. He was blinded by anger, loss, and the tears of said loss. In that moment he didn't see Tsunade as the amazing girl he knew, he saw her like just a thing. Just a mere object he could use to get rid of his anger. And that made him feel like shit.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard some steps in the bathroom.

 _"Maybe I'm just hearing stuff" He thought._

More steps.

 _"If I ignore it, it won't affect me" He thought once again. "Hmm, funny, that's what I thought about Hiashi and look at me now"_

"Hi baby" Tsunade whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. "Good morning"

"Good morning" Jiraiya answered with a low and sad tone. "I should leave you alone before we run out of hot water"

"Don't you want to rub some soap against this babies?" And with that she pressed her breasts stronger against his back.

He had to take a very deep breath to contain himself and his primal instincts.

"T-Tsunade... I-I don't think... oh fuck..."

"Yeah? You don't think what?"

"I don't think we should... shit... it's very hard to focus"

"Focusing isn't the only hard thing here" And she took hold of his erection. "Oh yeah, you like that?"

"Fuck... FUCK!"

"Yes baby, scream a bit more for me. Give me all of your cum"

"Oh here it comes. Shit! It's a big one!"

She kneeled in front of him and began to give him a blowjob. After ten minutes or so, he came inside of her mouth. It was so much cum that some of it actually came out of her nose, falling in her breasts, being washed away by the shower.

"How was it?" Tsunade whispered in his ear.

"*gulp* Tsunade... I think we shouldn't be doing this now"

"You're so naive, Ji. You just came all over my face and you're afraid to say the word 'fuck'"

He swallowed some saliva, mainly because his throat felt super dry.

"Why don't you want to fuck me?" Tsunade whispered in his ear, and began stroking his cock, to get it back to life once more.

Jiraiya was about to lose his self-control. He couldn't focus anymore, he really wanted... no... needed to fuck her. But he didn't want to hurt her like he did the previous night.

 _"Screw it" He thought and grabbed her, pinned her against the wall with her back shown to him and put the tip of his cock at her entrance._ "You know why I didn't want to fuck you? Because of how much you turn me on"

She smiled to herself, and hoped that he still had cum for a while.

 _Hours later:_

They were both resting against the wall, very tired. They ran out of hot water like an hour ago, but they didn't have the energy to care.

"*pant* *pant* That was incredible" Jiraiya pointed out with his face against the back of her neck. "Does it hurt?"

"It hurt for about two hours, but then it stopped" Tsunade answered.

"Wanna have lunch?"

"Do we even have food in the fridge?"

"Let's go eat somewhere"

"Burgers?"

"Sounds great"

They exited the shower and went to dress themselves.

 _In a McDonalds: **(A/N: That's the first fast food place that came into my mind, and I don't even like McDonalds that much)**_

"Pick a table, I'll take the orders" Jiraiya said.

"You got it" Tsunade agreed.

Jiraiya checked his wallet and saw that he had just enough money for two cheese burgers and two medium sodas.

 _"Fair enough" He thought._

 _With Tsunade:_

She was sitting on the only empty table, wating for Jiraiya to come with their orders. And it was taking a little more than expected.

 _"Why do this places always take this long to make food? It's fast food, for fuck sake!" She thought._

Tsunade began tapping in her table, trying to entertain herself in some way. She looked to her left and saw a group of guys about her age walking towards her direction.

 _"I hope they don't want to talk with-" She was cut off when one of them began talking her._

"Hey, baby, you're alone?" The one that looked like the leader of the group asked.

"Actually, she is with me" Jiraiya interrupted and walked in with their trays.

"Jiraiya?"

"Oh, for fuck sake! Why you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Who is he?" Tsunade asked.

"We shared rooms in the orphanage" Jiraiya answered.

"Well, at least you brought us some food" And Jiraiya's former roomate was about to talk a fry and eat it, but the white haired took his hand.

"Don't even try that" Jiraiya said and pushed him away.

"Punch him!" One of the guys of the group shouted.

"Do these kids really admire a little punk like you? Oh, and by the way, do you still pee the bed like you used to in the orphanage?" Jiraiya mocked.

All of the minions wanted to laugh, but they couldn't since they were too afraid to actually laugh at their 'boss'.

"You're so dead" The bully said and threw a punch at Jiraiya, which he grabbed and pinned his arm behind his back.

"I'm no longer afraid of you" Jiraiya said. "Does this hurt? Because I'm not stopping until I hear something snapping"

"Okay, okay, you win! Let me go!" The bully begged.

Jiraiya let him go and pushed him out of the place, and all of his minions followed him. Everyone in the restaurant began clapping and cheering.

"That was amazing" Tsunade pointed.

"I just wanted to get rid of that idiot"

"Did you? Or was it because you're jelaous?" She teased him.

"Me? Jelaous?" He avoided her gaze.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"*gulp* I'm not"

"Whatever, I'm starving and this burger won't eat by itself"

 _Almost an hour later:_

They went back to their house.

"Ahh, home sweet home" Tsunade said and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What do you want to do for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Look for a job" Jiraiya answered. "We both should look for a job, actually"

"It hurts to say it, but you're right"

"But are there any good jobs for a couple of 17 year olds?"

"Let's read the newspaper"

"Good idea"

They went to the kitchen and began reading the newspaper.

"Oh! Here's one for you: 'Strong, young man needed to move heavy objects and various equipments at the local docks'" Tsunade read the article. "That's perfect for you"

"Well, that's one down, one to go" Jiraiya said. "How about this one: 'Young, energetic lady needed to work as a cashier at Starbucks'" He read. "If I had to describe you with three words, one of them would be 'energetic'"

"And what would the other two words be?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, 'moody' is one, but I think 'sexy as fuck' is more of a title"

"I don't know if either punch you or kiss you"

"Let's just skip the punching part and celebrate that now we'll be able to make some money!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss.

"Okay, so tomorrow, first thing in the morning we'll go to look for those jobs" Tsunade said.

"I hate waking up early" Jiraiya complained.

"Well, we'll have to fix our sleeping schedule"

 _Later that night:_

Jiraiya had just had a shower, and he was ready to go to sleep. He got into his bed and closed his eyes.

"Are you tired already?" Tsunade asked when she entered their bedroom, with a towel wrapped around her torso and one around her hair. "Don't you want to have some fun, Ji?"

"I want to sleep" He said.

"Turn around" She ordered and he obeyed. "Don't you want to fuck all of this?" And she dropped both of her towels.

"Under any other circumstances, I'd happilly fuck the ever living daylights out of you, and you know it. But I want to get some sleep"

"But you can't go to sleep with that huge boner"

"What bo-?" He was cut off by her hand grabbing his cock and masturbating him.

"This boner"

Tsunade got on top of him and kept jacking him off. She kissed him with all of her passion and he grabbed her ass. He turned them around and kept kissing her, while grabbing her throat.

"I hate when you force me into fucking you, you know it? If you could be enough of a, and I'm sorry for calling you like this, a slut, then I'd happily fuck you"

She blushed a bit for his choice of words.

"You're too damn demanding" He complained with his face between her breasts. "If you asked nicely enough then I'd agree" He went down her body, leaving a trail of kisses on his way down. "I'd gladly do this if you asked for it, without ordering it... I'd love to eat your pussy like this..." He gave her a lick. "... I'd be willing to do it... you know I like eating you out..."

"Ah! Stop being so soft! Eat me out hard!" She ordered and put her hands in the back of his head. "Fuck! Eat my fucking pussy!" She grabbed him by his hair and lifted his head. "Look at me, I'm the one who gives orders here, alright?!" She screamed and he nodded, then she let go his hair and he kept licking her."I'm gonna cum! So hard! YEAH!"

Jiraiya swallowed all of her cum.

"Now you'll fuck me until I beg for you to stop" She ordered once again.

"Why should I?" He asked mockingly. "Give me a valid reason to fuck you and I'll happilly do it"

She grabbed him by his hair, pulled him up and began:

"Why should you fuck me? Because I want to. I want to be fucked so hard that I'll end up in a fucking wheelchair. So come on, fuck me"

Jiraiya was left speechless and just obeyed. He got under her and she forced his whole cock inside of her. Tsunade opened her mouth, apparently to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth.

"F-fuck... I like it..." She said with her forehead against his. "Oh, you know how I like to get fucked, don't you?"

"Yes..." He grabbed her by her hair and turned them around, this time, focusing on her wrists and legs. "... I know how you like it: rough, hard and reckless. It isn't fun being under, isn't it? Didn't think that I could fuck you, huh?"

"I'm... gonna... CUM!"

"Yeah, cum around my cock... show me how much of my bitch you are right now"

"J-Jiraiya!" She screamed when she came, but he just kept fucking her, leaving her no chance to come down from her orgasm. "Stop! Stop it please!"

He stopped, worried that he could've hurt her.

"I-I'm sorry" Tsunade apologized. "I shouldn't have forced you to fuck me"

"Then why did you do it?" Jiraiya asked. "Look at me in the eyes and tell me, why did you do it?"

"Because I'm broken" She answered. "I'm broken inside. My father just died, I'm a fucking mess and I... don't want to feel pain anymore... and only when you fuck me I feel... happy... calm... I didn-" He cut her off by kissing her. "I want to be happy... with you..."

"I felt so angry... I'm sorry..." Jiraiya now apologized. "I love you too much to hurt you... I don't want you to be sad... I don't want you to be hurt... I'm sorry... I'll make you happy"

She kissed him once again and wrapped her legs around his waist. He let go her wrists and hugged her waist.

"I wanted you to fuck me to forget how fucking broken I am"

"I don't want to hurt you again... I want to make you as happy as possible"

"Fuck me gentle this time" She ordered and he obeyed, thrusting slowly inside of her. "Feels so good when you do it like this"

Jiraiya began kissing her neck and she held his face tighter against her. She scratched his back a little bit more everytime he gave her a thrust.

"T-Tsunade" He moaned. "I love you so much, Tsunade"

"I love you too, Ji... ever since I met you I loved you"

"Are you still on the pill?" He asked.

"Yes, why do you ASK? !" She screamed when he came inside of her. "I'm... tired... so... fucking... tired..."

"Let's get some sleep then, Tsunade"

"Good night, Jiraiya"

"Good night"

"I love you" They said at the same time and immediately fell asleep.

 **A/N: Here you go, hope you liked it.**

 **I'll be switching in between my stories (the two active ones, I mean) to give my account some varieaty on the content.**

 **See you next week, guys!**


	10. Chapter 10: Jiraiya Edition 5

**_You Saved Me Jiraiya_**

Jiraiya woke up and looked the clock: 7:00 am. He took a look at Tsunade.

 _"She's so fucking beautiful"_ He thought. "Tsunade, wake up. We have to go get those jobs"

"*growl* Fuck off" She said and put her face against the pillows.

"Please wake up" He begged her. "*sigh* If you wake up now I'll fuck you"

"I'm awake!" She said and got up.

"Well, you caught the bait. Now dress your beautiful self and let's go, alright?"

"You... smartass... that was actually a good move" She gave up. "You win this time, Ji"

They got up and dressed themselves. They exited the house and went to the street to go for their respective jobs.

 _In the street:_

Jiraiya was deep lost on his thoughts. He was thinking about his current life. He had everything he needed: a house, good friends, an amazing girlfriend and, hopefully, a job. He didn't need much to be happy, and he had everything he needed. He was so lost on his mind that he didn't realize Tsunade pushing him into an alley and pinning him against the wall.

"Tsunade wh-?" He tried to ask but she cut him off by covering his lips with her fingers.

"I wasn't going to get a job without having at least a bit of your cock" She whispered and strongly bit his earlobe. "Don't be too loud, or else someone will hear us"

"*groan* Don't do this now *groan* I'll fuck you tonight when we come back but not now" He begged.

"I didn't say anything about fucking" She kneeled. "I wanted to give you a nice blowjob so you would be thinking about me all day long"

Tsunade took his cock inside of her mouth and pushed it all the way to the back of her throat. She coughed and her eyes teared but was enjoying it a lot. He had his hands against the back of her head and grabbed fistfuls of her hair.

"You wanted me to be a slut, didn't you? Then what's more slutty than giving someone head in an alley?"

"Tsu-... Na-... De" He moaned. "I... like... it..."

"Yeah?" She began jacking him off. "Ohhh... your balls are getting tight, aren't they?"

"Fuck... I'm gonna ruin your face... I'm gonna cum so hard" Jiraiya moaned.

"Don't scream, stud, or else everyone will hear us"

He came all over her face and a bit fell on the part of her cleavage that was exposed. Tsunade collected all of the cum with her fingers and slowly and sensually ate all of it.

"How was it?" She asked.

"Incredible" He said. "Fucking incredible"

He zipped up his pants and handed her a hanky he had on his pocket.

"Clean yourself properly"

"I already ate all of it"

"But I don't think your boss would like you to show up shining"

She laughed realizing he was right and cleaned herself. They exited the alley and kept walking .

"Well, here it is" Tsunade said when they arrived at the Starbucks. "Wish me good luck"

"Good luck" He kissed her. "Wish me good luck as well"

"Good luck"

She entered and he kept walking. Some minutes later he arrived at the docks. He entered and began looking for the one who looked like the boss.

"Can I help you, kid?" A tall man asked Jiraiya.

"Hello, I came here for the advertisment on the newspaper. Do you know who I should ask?" Jiraiya explained and asked.

"You're talking to him" The man said. "Bob Roberts, it's a pleasure"

"I'm Jiraiya" He said and they shook hands.

Bob was a tall, hairy, sweaty, smelly man. But Jiraiya understood that he worked all day long in the docks, lifting stuff and surrounded by fishes.

"Don't you have a last name?" Bob asked.

"I think I do, never got to meet my parents" Jiraiya explained.

"Oh... I'm sorry. Anyways, you're here for the job, aren't you?"

"Indeed"

"There's something you must do in order to get the job: you must spend here a full work day and, if you don't fuck it up, then you get the job" Bob explained. "Do you think you're able to fulfill that task?"

"Let's see"

"Okay, start by lifting all of those boxes and taking them to that boat. There are books in those boxes, so don't let them get wet"

"Okay"

"And a tip: use your knees to lift"

"Thanks"

Jiraiya took his jacket off, put on a pair of gloves he was handed and began his job. He took a heavy box and took it to the boat.

"Well, one down... at least 50 to go" He said to himself.

 _3 hours later:_

"All done, boss" Jiraiya said to Bob when he finished.

"It's not over yet, kid"

"Then bring it"

 _6 hours later:_

Jiraiya spent all his work journey doing all sorts of manual labor. Now his muscles felt incredibely sore, but he knew the pay was worth it. He was sitting on a box, resting a bit before going home. He was thrown a little yellow envelope and, when he raized his gaze, saw Bob.

"What's this?" He asked.

"You get the job, kid" The boss said. "Do you lift or something?"

"Or something" Jiraiya said.

"Well, come back tomorrow, same hour"

He opened the envelope and saw US$100.

"And yeah, we pay the day here" Bob said and walked away.

"Fuck yes!" Jiraiya screamed when he was left alone.

He exited the docks and headed to Starbucks to see Tsunade. He saw a little paper on the door that said the time table. He saw that she exited in half an hour. So he sat down next to the door.

 _Half an hour later:_

"Hey how's it going?" Tsunade asked when she saw Jiraiya next to the door, about to fall asleep.

"Tired" Jiraiya said. "How are you?"

"Good, but this job is boring"

"Is it?"

"It is. But they pay the day and it is actually a good payment"

He stood up and hugged her waist.

"Well let's go home and we'll both take a shower" He suggested.

So they both started walking hugging eachother's waist.

"And how's your boss?" She asked.

"He's a nice guy" He answered. "What about yours?"

"He didn't stop looking at my tits the whole entire time"

"What?!"

"But don't worry, bet he won't do anything else"

"He better not" He said. "I don't blame him, though"

"Haha, very funny" She laughed ironically.

 _At their house:_

"I'm ready to take a shower and sleep until the fucking end of times" He said when they entered.

"Was it really that bad?" She asked.

"You have no idea. But the perk is that I won't be out of shape"

She laughed and unzipped his jacket. He had a white shirt that was now dirty due to all the work he did that day.

"You should consider using darker colors now" She suggested.

He nodded and caught her between him and the dinner table.

"I might be tired, but I promised I'd fuck you when we got home" He whispered in her ear and unbuttoned her jeans.

He began kissing her neck and took her shirt off. She had a black bra that made her look insanely sexy. His cock began throbbing inside of his pants, and he grabbed her by her ass. He began kissing her neck again, and then he unclasped her bra. Jiraiya took one of her nipples inside of his mouth and started sucking on it strongly, while she moaned and grabbed fistfuls of his white hair. Tsunade took his shirt by the hem of it and threw it away in some place in the living room.

"J-Ji... please fuck me... hard" She moaned as he was driving her insane.

He put his hand inside of her pants and began rubbing her pussy. He grabbed her by the back of her knees and took her to the shower. They got there and undressed themselves. He pinned her against the shower wall and turn on the hot water. He turned her around and pressed her breasts against the cold wall.

"I want your nipples to be as hard as possible" He whispered in her ear and she shivered.

He got inside of her, and she moaned and bit her index finger to not scream. Jiraiya began thrusting inside of her and she began bouncing back so she would meet his thrusts. Tsunade grabbed him by the back of his neck and kissed him.

"I love you" She moaned. "So much"

"I love you too" He moaned in her ear and kissed her again.

He grabbed one of her breasts and pushed it, like a door bell, and she moaned at it.

"Perfect" He groaned in her ear.

He began kissing the back of her neck as he kept fucking her. He went all the way out of her, until only the tip was inside of her, and then slammed his cock fiercely inside of her once again. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out of it. He loved her face when he did that, so he did it again.

"You like that, don't you?" Jiraiya groaned in her ear.

"I wanna scream" Tsunade said with such a low voice.

"Yeah? I can make you scream"

He gave her a loud spank as he thrusted inside of her, and she let out a loud scream that almost made him deaf as well as it made him hornier.

"I'm gonna cum!" She announced.

He gave her one final thrust as she came, squirting all around his cock.

"*pant* *pant* You are amazing" She said with her forehead against the wall.

"Can you still go?" He asked. "I'll stop if you want to"

"I'm really sore" She answered. "But I'm not leaving you like that" And she kneeled in front of him and trapped his cock between her breasts. "Like that?" She asked sensually as she moved her breasts up and down.

"That's so good" He moaned.

She pressed her breasts together and began sucking the head of his cock.

"I'm gonna cum" He said. "Open your mouth" He ordered and pulled his cock out of her tits.

He jacked off for a few seconds and came inside of her mouth. She swallowed his cum but she still had some on her cheek, so she took it with two fingers and spread it all over her breasts.

"Did you like that?" She asked sensually.

"A lot" He answered. "Now let's go take a nap and we'll have some dinner"

She stood up and they both exited the shower, then they dried themselves and went to bed.

"Fuck that was good" He said.

"Good? I think it was amazing"

He kissed her.

"*yawn* Well, see you at dinner" He said and closed his eyes.

"Ji?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They both fell alseep almost at the same time.

 **A/N: This story is back, baby!**

 **Holy fuck I have so much planned for this fic. It'll be so great.**

 **I had so much fun writing this chapter, specially the lemon.**

 **Well, leave me a review with your opinion, drop a follow and a fav and keep an eye open for updates in "My Angel" (my other fic)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**You Saved Me Jiraiya Edition 6.**_

Jiraiya was in bed, awake, with Tsunade sleeping on his chest. He was looking at the ceiling. He woke up a few minutes ago and didn't want to wake her up until it was actually time to go. Her breathing was relaxing to him, and the warmth of her body was as well. He remembered the last night, and how good sex they had. He always loved having sex with her, and it was always good. He looked at the clock and saw that it was time for them to leave.

"Tsunade, wake up" He said.

She just growled and put her face against his chest. He moved her a bit but she didn't wake up. He raised her chin and kissed her. He let her face go and she fell on his chest again.

"C'mon, baby, I don't wanna get late" He begged her.

"Y'know I hate it when you call me 'baby'" She said sleepily and woke up.

She gave him a little slap and then kissed him.

"Yeah, that's why I did it" He laughed.

"Asshole" She said and cuddled a bit stronger against him.

She listened to his heartbeat, and that made her very calm, and it would've made her sleepier if it wasn't for him standing up and grabbing his clothes. She did the same and they exited their house, not before having breakfast.

 _In the street:_

Jiraiya and Tsunade were walking to work, and they passed by the same alley she had pinned him in the day before. So, in a very quick movement, he pinned her against the same wall. He began rubbing her pussy before she could do anything, and began kissing her neck. She began moaning and tried to take his hand out of her pussy, but he had a stronger arm than she did so it was useless. He began going down her body until he reached her pussy, he lowered her jeans and panties and began licking her pussy.

"Payback's a bitch, huh?" He said. "But not as much of a bitch as you are sometimes"

She got wetter by him calling her a bitch, and he loved it: the fact that the mere use of words could make her that horny was just incredible to him.

"J-Ji, I'm gonna cum" She announced.

"Then my job here is done" He said and stopped eating her out.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She said angrily.

He pinned her stronger against the wall with a grin on his face.

"I just want you to be thinking about me all day long, and wanted to get a little revenge on you"

He walked out of the alley. She quickly put on her pants and went up to him.

"Please, let's just go back to the alley and you make me cum" She begged.

"Eh, think not" He said. "Don't wanna get late"

"Listen to me-"

"Oh look, we arrived" He said.

She groaned in disapproval. He wrapped her waist with his arms and gave her a kiss.

"I sometimes hate you" Tsunade said.

"But you'll love me again tonight" Jiraiya said.

She kissed him again and entered her work. He kept walking and reached the docks shortly after.

"Hey boss" Jiraiya said when he saw Bob.

"Hey kid" His boss said. "Ready for another day?"

"Not really, but what the hell"

"That's the spirit. Well, you gotta take some boxes to that boat over there"

"What's in the boxes?"

"Fishing equipments"

"Oh great: metal"

 _A whole work day after:  
_

Jiraiya got out of the docks, with extreme soreness in his muscles. Less than the day before, still sore. He began walking towards Tsunade's job. He was walking in quite an auto-pilot mode, not paying much attention to the street. He was so deeply lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the group of four guys that he clashed with.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Jiraiya said not looking up, cleaning the dust out of his clothes. "Wasn't paying atten-" He was cut off when he noticed who he clashed against: Hiashi and his group of friends.

"Oh, Annie, it's been forever since I last beat your ass, right guys? What? Too afraid to go to school, dickhead?" Hiashi said.

"Afraid? Of who? You?" He laughed. "I whooped your ass when we were 14, just one blow and you were down, asshole"

"Wanna test if you're lucky, idiot?"

"Would like to see you trying"

Tsunade got out from work and saw the argument, and got between them.

"Ji, you know how it is: no fights out of the dojo, alright?" She whispered to her boyfriend.

"Oh, so you got yourself a whore, huh?" Hiashi taunted.

Jiraiya snapped: he couldn't bare with such disrespect towards his girlfriend. But before he could do anything, she punched Hiashi and he fell to the ground, still conscious.

"Now, will any of you idiots try anything or you'll just run away like bitches?" Tsunade asked and they all ran away.

"This ain't done, Annie!" Hiashi screamed as he ran away.

"Nice right hook, Tsunade" Jiraiya said as he kissed her.

"Been working on it. Now, let's go home"

"Would've done it myself, but I can barely move my arms" He explained. "If not, he would've been in some serious trouble"

She kissed him and they began walking home.

 _At their home:_

His tummy began rumbling as soon as they got home, so he decided he'd cook something and they'd eat before fucking. He checked in the fridge and saw nothing. But he had the money to buy a pizza, so he called the delivery and waited for him to come. Barely less than thirty minutes later, the pizza came, he payed the delivery guy and he went to the kitchen.

"Dinner time" He said.

"I'm starving" She said.

He sat down and she sat on his lap and they began eating. After half an hour, they ate the entire pizza.

"I'm stuffed" Jiraiya said and leaned back.

She turned around and began kissing him. He grabbed her ass and got deeper into the kiss. She took off his jacket and tossed it away. He grabbed the zipper of her jeans and lowered it, then taking her pants fully off. She took her shirt off herself, revealing a white bra that matched her panties. He took off his pants and now they were both left in their underwear. They took those off and he lifted her by the back of her knees. He then dropped her on the table and put his head between her legs. He began licking her pussy. She put her hands at the back of his head and began rubbing his hair.

"I like it so much, Ji" She moaned.

"Yeah?" He asked. "Sorry for leaving you hangin' today"

"No problem" She said. "I'm gonna cum"

She squirted all over his face, moaning like a wild, arching her back.

"Now it's my turn to cum" He said. "Fuck I'm so hard"

Tsunade grabbed his hair stronger and forced his head not to leave her pussy.

"Thought you'd leave me hanging without any consequences?" She asked roughly. "When I'm done with ya', then you'll fuck me" She tightened her grip his hair, making him to groan. "Now eat me out again, hard"

He began licking her pussy, while she moaned. He tried to jack off, but she grabbed his hands and held them strongly. He groaned painfully again as he kept eating her out.

 _An hour later:_

Tsunade was still unsatisfyied, even though she had came countless times. Jiraiya, on the other hand, was not having a nice time. Don't get it wrong, he really enjoyed eating her out, but only if he got a release afterwards. It just wasn't nice, at all.

"AHHHH!" She screamed after cumming. "Now get up here, I'll let you fuck me now"

He quickly went up to her and got inside of her in one fast thrust. He began pounding inside of her like a madman, not stopping for even a second to catch some breath.

"You're such a bad bitch when you want to" He said grabbing her throat.

"Am I?" She asked with her head tilted back.

He kissed her roughly and pulled her hair back. Her nails sunk and scratched every bit of the surface of his back.

"You like that, huh?" He groaned in her ear.

He began making out with her and got his tongue inside of her mouth as deep as it could go. He then began rubbing her pussy with two fingers, wanting to make her cum as soon and as much as possible. And it worked, as a few minutes later she came all around his cock and fingers. He didn't stop, however. He took his fingers out of her pussy and put them inside of her mouth. She moaned at her own taste, and he really liked how she looked while sucking his finger.

"I'm gonna cum, Tsunade" Jiraiya announced and bit her earlobe. "FUCK!"

He came inside of her with insane strength, making her to cum as well. She was panting with her head still jerked back, while he was panting with his face against the crook of her neck. He didn't give her a second to recover when he grabbed her by the back of her knees and carried her to their bedroom. He roughly dropped her on bed and put her on all fours.

"A little help back here?" He asked.

Tsunade got the idea, licked the palm of her hand and began stroking his cock with it. Once it was well lubed he got inside of her ass, inch by inch, letting her to savor every bit of his cock. He began thrusting once he was sure she got used to it.

"Oh... fuck... FUCK!" She moaned loudly. "That's perfect, holy fuck, that's perfect"

He grabbed her hair and got his face next to hers, then kissing her neck.

"I could fuck your ass all day long" Jiraiya groaned in her ear.

"Yeah?" She moaned.

He didn't last long enough after he said that, though, as he felt his orgasm coming seconds later.

"Turn around" He ordered. "I want to cum on your tits"

She turned around and pressed her breasts together. He began jacking off and came not long afterwards. Her face got covered in absurd amounts of cum, and she loved every bit of it. He put his cock between her breasts and thrusted a few times just to get all of his cum out of his cock. She began licking her breasts and face clean from his cum, then licking his cock clean from it. He dropped himself next to her and hugged her waist. She put her head and right hand on his chest and drew circles on it with her fingers.

"That was..." He started.

"... so good" She finished looking up at him.

"*yawn* You're still a bit of a bitch" He said and hugged her stronger.

"And you're still an asshole"

"And that's why we get along so well"

She kissed him.

"I love you, Ji"

"I love you too, Tsunade"

They both went to sleep, hugging each other dearly.

 _Hours later:_

Tsunade was in bed and got a bit cold, so she tried to hug Jiraiya in an attempt to get warmer, but he wasn't in bed. She tapped the bed a few times to make sure and then she opened her eyes. He wasn't in bed.

 _"Maybe he went to the bathroom or something" She thought._

She heard some grunts and hits coming from the dojo, so she went there, still naked. When she went there, she found Jiraiya with only a pair of sport shorts, a pair of fingerless fighting gloves and shirtless. He was punching a boxing sack and was really sweaty. He was punching it really angrily, quite unlikely of him. He gave it one final kick that made it go all the way back through the reel and then he stopped.

"I know you're watching me, Tsunade" He said and she came out from behind the door. "Go back to sleep"

He reached for the bag and began punching it again.

"Is everything alright, Ji?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah" He said while still punching the bag. "Everything's fine. Go back to sleep, now"

She went up to him and caught one of his punched and stopped him.

"Ji, look at me, look at me" She said firmly and grabbed his chin. "Now tell me what's wrong"

"Seeing Hiashi and his group of assholes, it just really gave me memories" He explained. "I thought I was over it once we dropped out to work, but I wasn't"

"And that's why you can't sleep?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to... get some anger out I guess"

"Well, hit the showers, kid, and come back to bed with me" She said.

He was still looking at the floor with anger and sadness on his expression, while his hands were tight fists.

"Hey, you know you can tell me whenever you have a problem, and we can work it out together" Tsunade said warmly.

He smiled with his head still down and kissed her strongly and dearly. They broke the kiss after some minutes and he looked at her, realizing she was naked.

"We can hit the showers together" He said lifting her by the back of her knees.

She smiled and kissed him while they went to the bathroom.

 **A/N: Hi guys!**

 **So, as some of you might know, my other story called "My Angel" is over. So now all of my attention will be put on this story, as I now have more time to write just this one fic.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter and stick around as you may have a chapter really soon.**

 **Bye bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: Jiraiya Edition Chapter 7

_**You Saved Me Jiraiya Edition 7.**_

Jiraiya and Tsunade had went through an entire work week, and it was tough for both of them. He had to deal with constant physical effort and she had sometimes to deal with rude costumers, and having to hold back her strong attitude. So when the night of the Friday came, they both celebrated by fucking each other into sleep.

They were both sleeping deeply, hugging each other. He woke up first at 10:00 am and stretched a bit.

 _"I should make her breakfast" He thought._

She was hugging his arm quite strongly, so he guessed he would wake her up if he would've moved. So, in a quick movement, he grabbed a pillow and put it in his place so she would hug it. He pat himself in the back for his ability and stealth and went to make breakfast. Minutes later, he came back with a tray that had pancakes and orange juice. He left it in the floor and went up to her. He silently crawled down until he was between her legs. So he began licking her inner thighs, making her to shiver a bit in her sleep. He went a bit up until he was a little closer to her pussy, and began licking and sucking there too. She didn't wake up. So he went up and gave her pussy a long lick and she woke up.

"Good morning, you asshole" She said with a sleepy voice. "Horny this early in the morning?"

"Actually, I brought breakfast" He said.

She looked at the tray on the floor.

"Oh, sweet!" She said eagerly as she stood up.

She took the tray and went back to bed with him. She kissed him and they began eating.

"Wow, you're actually a really good cook" She said with a mouthful of pancakes.

"They're pancakes, not really science" He said taking a zip of orange juice.

"Still good"

"You woke up in such a good mood, it's crazy"

She giggled and finished her pancakes.

"I was thinking we could use the day off to spar a bit" Jiraiya suggested.

"I'm in" Tsunade said eagerly.

 _A few hours later:_

Jiraiya and Tsunade had both changed into their training clothes, and were ready to spar.

"Well, ready?" He asked.

"I'm ready when you are"

"Okay" He got into his fight stance and she did the same. "Hajime!"

She threw the first punch and he dodged it. He countered with a roundhouse from the very max range of his legs, showing something that distinguished their fighting styles: she always went for the direct approach, it was always her turn to attack. But he always stayed at just the range where he could attack and his opponent couldn't, overwhelming them with his natural agility, speed and reflexes. And that's why they enjoyed sparring with each other so much, because of the natural struggle their respective fighting styles meant to the match.

She ran in and went for a sweep to his left foot, but he quickly jumped over it and rolled on the floor. He stood up and they locked gazes. They began walking in a circular way, throwing faints at every chance they got. He broke with the faints by throwing a full on punch to her face, but she grabbed it and threw him over her shoulder. He stood up quickly because of the kick she threw at him. He fainted an up punch and tried to knee her in the stomach, but she was smart enough to not only not fall for the faint, but also to block the upcoming knee. She tried to roundhouse him, but he grabbed her leg and swept the leg she had on the floor, making her to fall down. He got on top of her and grabbed her wrists, putting her hands at each side of her head, also locking her legs with his own ones.

"I win" He said full of joy. "13-13, baby"

He really knew how to get into her nerves: he was not only showing off by his victory, but also he was calling her 'baby', something she hated. He kissed her with clear passion.

"Good match" He said.

"Thanks" She said. "Now, could you get off me?"

"Why? I was just getting started"

He grabbed her left breast from under her shirt, making her to moan in his mouth. She tilted her head back and he took this chance to kiss her neck.

"Hey guy- WHAT THE FUCK?!" Minato said as he entered the dojo with Kushina, who was in the same state of shock as her boyfriend.

Jiraiya quickly got off of Tsunade and she quickly adjusted her shirt.

"There's a thing called a 'door', you can knock on it" Jiraiya said angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll knock next time but... are you guys...?" Minato said.

"We-"

"Yes, we are together, what's the matter?" Tsunade said angrily, making everyone present to shut up. "Now, we were in the middle of something, so get the hell outta here and come back tonight, alright? We'll be busy the entire afternoon"

Minato and Kushina exited the dojo without saying a word. Tsunade grabbed Jiraiya's hand and led him to their bedroom. He got on top of her once again and began doing the same: kissing her neck while grabbing her breast from under her shirt. She was letting cute little moans out, making him very eager, causing his cock to get really hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist and turned them around, and he groaned by this. She took off his shirt and began kissing his neck while rubbing his strong chest. He grabbed the fabric of her shirt and tossed it off. She didn't have a bra underneath so now she was naked from the waist up. She took her shorts and panties off. She sat on his face and he began licking her pussy. He grabbed her hips to hold her in place and she wouldn't fall back. She took his pants off and his boxers and his erect cock sprang free. She began rubbing it with her feet, making him to groan in pleasure, making the vibrations from his throat to go directly into her pussy.

"Yeah, like that, Ji" Tsunade moaned.

She lay down and began sucking his cock. He began lightly thrusting inside of her mouth. She took him out of her mouth and began jacking him off, while holding him in place with her free hand.

"Never really noticed how big your ass is" He said as he gave her a spank.

She smiled and began jiggling it in front of his face.

"You like it, don't you, naughty boy?" Tsunade said as she gave his cock a lick.

"Fuck" Jiraiya groaned.

He didn't need to make her cum before he did, he just wanted to. So he began licking her again as he fingered her. She knew what he wanted to do, and she wasn't letting him win a second time that day. So she began caressing his balls with her free hand as she sucked him and jacked him off. He felt her getting tighter around his fingers and she felt his balls getting tight.

"C'mon, Ji, you don't need to do this to yourself" She said and gave him a long lick.

"You don't need it either" He said as he gave her a lick.

She began licking him much faster and stronger, while he kept using more fingers. He put two fingers of each of his hands inside of her.

"Ah! Really, Ji, another finger?" Tsunade moaned.

 _"It's really hard to focus... I can't hold it back much longer" He thought._

 _"He better cum right now. I can't hold it anymore" She thought._

They both lost control at the same time, cumming on each other's faces.

"Y-you came first" Jiraiya said.

"No, I didn't"

She got face to face with him.

"Wanna see if you can make me cum before you?" She said grabbing his hair.

He turned them around and got inside of her in one thrust. He grabbed her throat and kissed her. He began thrusting inside of her strongly.

"C'mon, just give up and cum before me" He said after almost an hour of fucking her.

She had her head tilted back and he had his mouth on one of her breasts, trying to do anything to add more pleasure. She scratched his back strongly when she felt him bite on her nipple. He looked at her with a smile.

"Two can play that game, JI!" She said the last part strongly as he gave her a strong thrust.

"Yeah? But only one can play it well enough" He countered.

Tsunade grabbed his hair and turned them around. He, however, was having none of it, as he hugged her back and turned them around once again. At this point, they didn't care about making the other cum, all that mattered was staying on top. Having control.

"You stubborn bastard" She moaned.

"You cussed bitch" He groaned.

She kissed him roughly, getting her tongue inside of his mouth. He began pressing her right breast with his hand. He twisted her nipple hard.

 _"Fuck it, I give up" She thought._

She finally released her orgasm, tightening her walls around his cock, making him to lose control as well. He collapsed on top of her, with his head between her breasts.

"Guess we both lose" She said as she panted.

"I don't see this as a loss" He joked. "But, for the record, you came first"

Tsunade lightly slapped him and laughed. She cuddled against his chest and closed her eyes. She listened at his heartbeat and just relaxed. He put his right hand behind his head and hugged her waist with his left hand. He yawned and closed his eyes as well. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

 _Hours later, that night:_

Jiraiya was in the kitchen, with only a pair of black sport shorts. He woke up a few minutes ago and went down to have a drink, since his throat was super dry. He looked into the fridge and saw a cold beer.

 _"Perfect" He thought._

He began drinking it with much pleasure. He felt a pair of arms wrapping against his neck, a pair of lips kissing his cheek and a pair of breasts pressing against his back.

"Hey" Jiraiya said to Tsunade.

She kissed his cheek again and pressed her breasts much stronger against his back. He left the beer on the counter, turned around, pressed her against the kitchen table and began kissing her. Her breasts were pressing against his bare chest and his cock was rubbing against her inner thigh.

"Ready for round three?" She asked.

"Only when yo-"

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Well, at least they're knocking now" He said. "Coming!"

They went to their bedroom to dress themselves. Seconds later, they came back and opened the door.

"Hey man" Jiraiya said and gave his hand to Minato.

"Hey" He greeted. "You guys have some explanations to give"

"*sigh* Come in" Tsunade said.

"Well, just for your information, you made me lose ten bucks" Minato said.

"Huh?" Jiraiya said.

"We had a bet. We knew you'd end up together. I bet in one year and he when you turned twenty. I won" Kushina said."And how did it happen?"

"It just... happened, okay?" Tsunade said. "We were as surprised as you are that it happened"

"Well, good thing is that now it'll be less awkward when we hang out tomorrow" Minato said eagerly.

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade raised an eyebrow at their friend's statement.

"Getting ahead of yourself, aren't ya'?"

"You forgot to invite them, silly" Kushina said. "We have this really cool clearing in the woods that we found a while ago, and we wanted to invite you guys. We thought it might be awkward since you'd be going at each other's throat the second you had a chance"

"Oh cool!" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah, that sounds cool"

"But how are we gonna get there?"

"I'll take us there" Minato said.

"Will your dad borrow you his car?" He asked.

"Nah, but he'll be too busy getting drunk and thinking about why mom left him for a better guy to care about his car"

Jiraiya let out a chuckle and Tsunade elbowed him.

"What? Listen we all have parental issues, we can laugh"

She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, guys, we gotta leave, we'll be here at around 10:00 pm, so be ready. You'll need towels and swim suits, there's a little waterfall with a lake, it's awesome"

"Alright, sounds good to me, man" Jiraiya said as they clashed fists with his friend and hugged Kushina.

The couple left the house and they were left alone.

"Sounds like we have a plan for tomorrow" She said.

"Yeah"

"Anyway, we were in the middle of something, weren't we?" She said and hugged his neck.

"Come here" He said and carried her bridal style.

She went all the way upstairs laughing. They had plans for the next day with their friends, but in that moment, they had their own plans.

 **A/N: Hi.**

 **Alright, so that's it for today's chapter, hope you liked it. The next chapter will be a little different, as I've noticed that I haven't really touched on the subject of Jiraiya and Tsunade's friendship with Minato and Kushina. I don't even think it'll have lemon, and you know me, I always find a place for writing some lemon.**

 **Okay, I'll se you in the next chapter.**

 **Bye ya'll!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**You Saved Me Jiraiya Edition Chapter 8.**_

Jiraiya was in bed, awake. It was currently 8:30 am, so he had an hour and a half before Minato and Kushina came to pick them up. He took a second to look at Tsunade while she was sleeping: she looked really cute. Usually, he'd see her as a beautiful, hot girl. But when she was sleeping, with that calm face, those little yawns once in a while, the way she hugged his arm like it was a teddy bear, the way her legs were locked with his. She just looked like a completely different person when she was asleep. It almost made him forget about her strong attitude and short temper.

He was just thinking, not about something in particular, just contemplating every random thought that popped into his mind. He always enjoyed those few minutes he had for himself whenever he'd wake up before her, which was 95% of the time. Those little reflexions... those little thoughts.

"Enjoying the view?" She said with her face against his chest.

"Maybe..." He said looking at the ceiling, with a hand behind his head.

"You know I wouldn't mind if you did..." She said and kissed his forehead.

He hugged her waist and pulled her closer to him. She got closer to his face and kissed him gently, not wanting to ruin the calm morning mood he had. She grabbed him by his chin and raised his face a bit, so he would be facing her directly and looking at her eyes.

"I love you" Tsunade said.

"I love you too" Jiraiya said and kissed her.

She ran a hand on his spiky, white hair.

"I need a haircut, don't I?" He asked.

"Nah, I like it this way" She said and stroked his hair stronger. "Don't let it grow too much, though"

He nodded and got on top of her. He got his face between her breasts and just lay there. He was still tired, and they still had time, so some cuddling wasn't hurting anyone. She took a deep breath and let her hands rest on the back of his head.

"*yawn* What time is it?" She said after several minutes in silence.

He looked at the clock and saw the hour: 9:45.

"Oh shit!" He said and stood up quickly. "We need to get ready"

He went to grab their swimsuits from the wardrobe. He took out a blue swim short for himself.

"You choose yours, I suck at fashion" He said. "Sunscreen!" He hurried out of the bedroom and went to the bathroom, while she chose her own swimsuit.

She went for a pink bikini, just because it was the first thing she had at hand. He came back with the sunscreen. He handed it to her and she put it on a red backpack. He put on his swimsuit while she put on hers. He grabbed a white T-shirt and a pair of sunglasses, while she grabbed a grey top and a pair of jean shorts. He went downstairs and grabbed a six pack of beer cans. He grabbed a cooler, filled it with ice and put the beers in it. He rushed up stairs again and grabbed two towels from the bathroom's wardrobe.

"Done?" Jiraiya asked.

"Think so..." Tsunade answered. "Let me check: sunscreen?"

"Check"

"Towels?"

"Check"

"Spare clothes?"

"I knew I was forgetting something!"

He ran to their wardrobe again and grabbed himself a light green short. She grabbed herself a black bikini and put it in their backpack.

"There, think it's done" He said with his hands resting on his knees. "And we still have 5 minutes!"

He sat on the bed and she sat by his side.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

They went downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey guys!" Minato said eagerly.

Jiraiya shook hands with his best friend and hugged Kushina. Tsunade hugged both of them. They exited the house and went to the car: a yellow Jeep.

"Alright, put your stuff in the trunk"

Jiraiya put the backpack and the cooler in the trunk.

"In front!" He said in a childlike manner and jumped on the passenger seat.

Both women sighed and sat behind. Minato chuckled and sat in the drivers seat. He turned on the car and they headed straight to the forest.

 _Half an hour later:_

"Are we there yet?" Tsunade asked for the third time in the past ten minutes.

"Listen, I didn't say it was close, okay?" Minato said somewhat annoyed.

 _Ten minutes later:_

"Are we there yet?"

"No! We aren't!"

 _Ten minutes later:_

"Ar-"

"Don't you fucking dare"

 _Ten minutes later:_

"Alright! We're here! Happy?" Minato said in relief.

"Yes, very happy"

They got out of the car.

"Well, not quite there, yet"

"Are you fuck-?!"

"It's just a fucking five minutes walk, alright?!" He said and began walking, while Kushina went up to him.

"What's up with you today?" Jiraiya whispered to his girlfriend.

"Nothing, just wanted to make him mad" She answered with a playful grin.

"You bad bitch" He laughed and they kept walking.

 _Five minutes later:_

"Okay, we're he-" Minato tried to say but was interrupted.

"Race you to the lake!" Jiraiya screamed and ran towards the lake.

"Oh you asshole!" He said laughing.

They both ran while taking their shirts and sunglasses off. Jiraiya got to the edge before Minato and did a frontflip as he jumped into the water.

"Woohoo!" He said. "I win!"

Minato did the same a second after and splashed his best friend's face with water.

"Man this is amazing!" Jiraiya said as he swam.

"Told ya'!"

"Hey girls! Aren't you coming?" He asked as he and Minato splashed them.

"Actually, I wanted to put on some sunscreen first" Tsunade said.

Both men got out of the lake. Tsunade handed her boyfriend the sunscreen. They sat on the floor and he began rubbing the sunscreen on her back.

"If we were alone," He whispered. ", this'd be a lot different"

"*giggle* But we're not alone, so hold your horses" She whispered. "At least you'll see me in a bikini all day long"

"Okay, Ms. Brightside"

She rolled her eyes and gave him a quick kiss.

"We're done here, guys" Tsunade said after some minutes.

Minato raised his thumb. Tsunade stood up and cannon balled into the lake. Everyone else followed her.

 _Hours later, at sunset:_

They spent the entire day swimming, drinking, talking and eating. They were now around a campfire.

"Mmm, this is about to turn off. I'll go look for some sticks" Minato said.

"I'll go with you" Kushina said.

"Be right back"

They both stood up and got into the woods.

"Ahh, finally alone" Tsunade said and began making out with Jiraiya.

He grabbed her by her hips and got on top of her, both of them laying on the ground. They rolled to a side and fell to the lake.

"You idiot!" She laughed.

They laughed for some minutes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They began to make out again. She got her hand inside of his pants and began stroking his cock, and was about to take out his pants but he stopped her.

"Is it a good idea? I mean, they could come back at any moment" He said.

"*groan* Hate it when you're right" She complained with her face against his chest.

He laughed and began kissing her neck. He got his hand inside of her panties and began rubbing her.

"But this isn't much of a risk" He said.

He was slowly rubbing her labia with two fingers.

"J-Ji... I like it" She moaned as their foreheads touched.

She kissed him again to avoid screaming. He inserted two fingers inside of her, making her to bite his lip. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held him closer against her body. He began rubbing her clit with his palm as he was still fingering her.

"Ji... don't stop... mmm, I'm so close" Tsunade moaned as she sunk her nails on his back.

She came and he kissed her so she wouldn't scream.

"*pant* *pant* Thanks, Ji" She said as their foreheads touched.

"My pleasure" He whispered. "But as soon as we get home, I'm gonna fuck the ever living daylights out of you"

She smiled and kissed him again. Minato and Kushina came back with a bunch of sticks.

"Well, seems like you two are having some fun, huh?" Minato said as he left the sticks on the floor.

The couple got out of the lake and sat besides the campfire.

 _An hour later:_

"Alright guys, hate to ruin the fun, but Tsunade and I gotta work tomorrow morning. So I think we should better be leaving" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah, sure, no problem, man" Minato said and stood up.

They walked all the way to the car and got all of their stuff into the trunk. Kushina sat next to her boyfriend and Tsunade next to hers.

"*yawn* Wake me up when we get home" Tsunade said and put her head against Jiraiya's shoulder and fell asleep.

 _An hour later:_

"Hey, Tsunade, wake up" Jiraiya said as he moved his girlfriend.

"*groan* *yawn* Oh joy, we're here" Tsunade said as she rubbed her eyes.

They got off the car, took their stuff out of the trunk and exited the car.

"Bye, man, it was fun" Jiraiya said as he clashed fists with his best friend. "We should do it again some time"

"Any time" Minato said.

Jiraiya and Tsunade got into their house. He left the stuff on the floor and immediately grabbed her by the back of her knees.

"Ji... *yawn*... we'll do it tomorrow, alright?" She said as she stroked his hair. "I'm tired"

He groaned with his face against her breasts.

"I'm sorry. Tomorrow I'll make it up for you, okay?"

"Don't be sorry, it isn't your fault being tired"

He took her to the bedroom. He put away all of his stuff. He then decided he wanted to take a warm bath before going to sleep.

"With that I'll go with you" She said as she took her clothes off.

They both went to the bathroom, filled the bath with hot water and entered it. She was resting her head on his chest: his heartbeat always helped her out to sleep.

"This is so nice" She whispered.

 _Ten minutes later:_

"Tsunade had fallen asleep on his chest for good. And he didn't want to wake her up again. So he grabbed her and carried her to the bed bridal style, she was so deeply asleep that she didn't even notice him carrying her. He got her into bed and covered her with a thin blanket, then entering himself into bed. He got behind her and hugged her waist. She, unconsciously, grabbed his hands and stroked them with her thumbs.

 _"Well, maybe going to sleep without fucking isn't the end of the world" He thought before falling asleep._

 **A/N: I know, I know, this chapter was shit.**

 **This has been my biggest problem lately: I have an idea, it sounds great on paper, but when I write it down it turns out that I'm not creative enough to get my idea done.**

 **I hope it doesn't get worse, as I'm really close to finishing this story and I have tons of ideas.**

 **Sorry for the shitty and very short chapter, I swear it'll get better.**

 **Bye guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**You Saved Me Jiraiya Edition Chapter 9.**_

Jiraiya was sleeping deeply on his bed. He hugged Tsunade's waist stronger than he already was. She woke up when she felt his grip on her waist getting stronger. She looked back at him and smiled: she liked how he looked sleeping. It was the first time she woke up before him in quite a while. She turned her head around a bit and kissed him, with her right hand on his cheek. It took a while before he woke up and kissed her back. He groaned and pulled her closer to him.

"Good morning" She said.

"Good morning" He said.

"You're so cute when you're sleeping"

"I'm not cute"

She turned around and kissed him.

"Yes, you are" She pinched his cheek, earning her a spank. "I left you with such a hard on, didn't I?"

"Mhmm" He nuzzled her neck. "But I'm not mad at you"

He hugged her back and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She covered themselves with the blankets as, for some reason, it was a cold day. She began rubbing his hair with both hands. He put his face against her breasts and bit on the side of one of them.

"We should get up, we gotta go to work" He said.

She lifted his face by his chin and kissed him. She stood up, stretched and began to dress herself. He followed her and dressed up as well.

 _On the street:_

They were walking towards their respective works. They had their hands on each other's back pockets. Some minutes later, they arrived at Starbucks.

"Alright, we're here" She said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Good luck" He said.

"You too" She said and kissed him again.

He began walking towards the docks. He got to his work minutes later.

 _A full job day later:_

Jiraiya began walking towards Tsunade's job, with his hands on his pockets. He got there and sat on the sidewalk.

 _Some minutes later:_

Tsunade came out of the café and saw her boyfriend sitting on the sidewalk.

"Guess who it is" She said covering his eyes with her hands.

"You're so mature" He mocked her and stood up. "How's it going?"

She leaned forward and kissed him. They began walking the same way as before: with their hands in each other's pocket.

 _At their house:_

They got to their house while Jiraiya was behind Tsunade, kissing her neck while she grabbed the keys out of his pocket, lightly stroking his cock when she did so. They entered their house and he immediately took her to the table, closing the door behind him with his foot. She bent over the table while still kissing him and grabbing his hair. She got her back straight and he unbottoned her jeans. She kicked them off and took her shirt off as well. He grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it strong. His cock was pressing against her lower back quite strongly, making his hard on slightly painful, but he didn't really care, as he knew she'd be taking good care of it in a short amount of time. He kneeled behind her, moved her panties to a side and began eating her out. She held him in place with one hand while grabbing fistfuls of the tablecloth with the other.

"J-Jiraiya..." She moaned. "... I'm gonna cum"

He grabbed her hips and forced her stronger onto his face. She came and screamed his name at the top of her lungs. She pulled him up by his hair and kissed him. He took his pants and shirt off, taking his boxers off immediately afterwards. He got inside of her in one thrust. She pulled him down for a kiss.

"You were right... I do have a big hard on..." Jiraiya groaned in her ear.

Tsunade smiled and kissed him, biting his lip when he gave her a strong thrust. He smiled and spanked her in return.

"J-Ji... that feels so nice..." She moaned with her forehead against the table.

He grabbed her by her hair and kissed her. She came with no advice all around his cock. He got much closer to his own orgasm by her tightening around his cock.

"Tsu-Tsunade..." He moaned. "... I lo-"

She cut him off by kissing him.

"I love you too"

He turned her around and lay her on the table. She wrapped her legs around his lower back and got more of his cock inside of her. He grabbed her hips and kept on thrusting. She grabbed his arms and sunk her nails deep into the skin of them. She had her eyes half closed and her tongue slightly going out of her mouth to lick her lips.

"Fuck you look hot" He groaned.

She smiled and bit her index finger when he pinched one of her nipples.

"I'm gonna cum" He announced.

She took him out of her and kneeled in front of him. He began jacking off as she crossed her arms under her breasts and pressed them. She took one of her nipples inside of her mouth and sucked on it just to make him cum harder. He came all over her face and breasts, groaning loudly. She lay back and just let him cum for over than a minute. Once he was done, she began licking her face and breasts clean from his cum. She was done after some minutes, so he grabbed her by the back of her knees and took her to the bathroom. He filled the bath with hot water and got into it, with her on top of him, with the back of her head on his chest.

"We should do this every time after we fuck" Tsunade suggested after some minutes in silence. "It's just so nice"

She yawned and cuddled closer to him.

"Sure, I really like it" Jiraiya said.

"Wanna have some dinner? I could make something"

"Definitely" He said and yawned.

"Ji?"

"Hmm?"

"For how long have you liked me?" She asked looking up at him.

"After my first day training here, when you walked into the dojo... everything went slow motion..." He nuzzled the back of her ear. "... my heart started racing... there wasn't a time where I felt more alive..."

"Yeah?" She asked and kissed him.

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"For how long have you liked me?"

"When I took you to the bedroom after I beat the shit out of you"

"Haha" He laughed ironically.

"You looked so cute... so confused... it's kinda weird but I've always had a thing for innocence"

He chuckled and kissed her.

"Same thing the first time we fucked... I've never fucked a guy so innocent..."

"Yeah..." He blinked a few times and realized what she just said. "Wait... who did you fuck before me?"

"Umm... I'm hungry, aren't you hungry?" She asked and stood up.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed a pack of noodles from the cupboard.

 _"Stupid, stupid, stupid... why did you have to fuck up like that?" She thought. "Now he's gonna know..."_

Tsunade heard Jiraiya coming into the kitchen and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, you know you can tell me" He said as he kissed the side of her neck. "I won't be mad at you"

"I... don't know" She said. "Listen, Ji... *moan*... it's better if you just leave it like that, alright?"

He kept on kissing and biting the side of her neck. She had to bite her lip not to moan. He turned her around and began rubbing her pussy while still kissing her neck. He grabbed her by the back of her knees and sat her on the table.

"D-don't do this, Ji" She moaned.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Do what?" He asked.

She clenched her teeth.

"I-it was Minato, okay?!" She screamed and he stopped.

"Wait, what?" He asked laughing.

"We were sixteen, he and Kushina had just fought, he was horny, and I just happened to be the closest girl to him" She explained. "From then on, I just fucked random guys from school"

He put his face between her breasts and began shaking. She pulled him up by his hair and she saw that he was laughing.

"D-did you... did you really think that'd make me mad?" He asked as he was laughing. "I mean, we weren't together"

He wiped out the laughter tears from his eyes and kissed her while still laughing. He kept laughing for about a minute and then calmed down.

"You're an idiot" She said with a little grin and kissed him.

"But I'm your idiot"

She wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him closer to her. Her breasts were pressing against his chest.

"You know what? I'm not that hungry" She said as she ran a hand through his hair.

"But I am" He said as his tummy rumbled. "We'll fuck afterwards, but I'm hungry"

"Please?" She asked with a childhish voice, that earned her a serious look. "Okay, let's eat"

"Thank you"

She went to the counter and grabbed the pack of noodles. She put them on the water filled caceroll, turned on the stove and put it on there. She went up to Jiraiya and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her by her waist and kissed her.

"C'mon, Ji, we got like five minutes before dinner's ready..." She put her mouth to his ear. "... that's more than enough time to make me cum" And she bit his earlobe.

He groaned, took her by the back of her knees, lay her on the table and began eating her out. She smiled and put her hands at the back of his white hair. He grabbed one of her breasts and she held his hand stronger against it.

"I'm gonna cum" She moaned. "Just a bit more, Ji"

He got two fingers inside of her and she came. She arched her back and screamed when she had her orgasm. He stood up and kissed her. She looked behind him and saw that the noodles were ready. So she stood up, turned off the stove, put the noodles on two plates, melted butter on them and served them dinner. He took two beers out of the fridge and sat on a chair. She sat on his lap and they began eating. After some minutes, they finished having dinner and she turned around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began making out with him. He stood her up and put the tip of his cock at her anus. She licked the palm of her hand and began lubing his cock as much as she could. He went in as slow as possible, careful not to hurt her. She pulled him down for a kiss and he began thrusting inside of her. He got his tongue inside of her mouth and she gladly let it in.

"Jiraiya..." Tsunade moaned. "... a bit faster..."

Jiraiya picked up his pace and grabbed one of her breasts. He used his other hand to grab one of her hips and hold her in place.

"I'm gonna cum" She announced. "JI!"

He picked up his pace significantly as she screamed his name, not letting her come down from her orgasm, hitting her with even more pleasure. He grabbed her by her throat and kissed her.

"Tsunade..." He groaned. "... I'm gonna cum"

She smiled as they were kissing and felt him cumming a few seconds later, biting his lip strongly. He pulled out of her and saw how his cum was dripping out of her. She pressed her buttocks together forcing more of his cum to come out of her and he looked at how hot she looked when doing that.

"Fuck, that's so hot" He groaned.

He turned her around and lay her on the table. She wrapped her legs around his lower back. He put just the tip of his cock inside of her and then went in with just one strong thrust.

"AH FUCK!" She screamed with her back arched.

She sunk her nails on the skin of his arms, as they were holding her hips. She bit her own lip to avoid herself from screaming again, but he pulled her up by her throat and began kissing her.

"Stop biting your lip or I swear I'll pull out" He groaned. "I wanna hear you scream again"

"W-won't be a problem, then" She said with a low voice. "C'mon... just a little more... JI!"

He didn't stop, as he even picked up his pace when she came. She arched her back high up, but he grabbed her legs so he wouldn't go out of her. She grabbed his shoulders to hold herself in place.

"Please, Ji... please cum inside of me" She begged.

Tsunade wrapped her legs around his back and pushed his cock to go all the way inside of her, making him to cum. She was about to take him out of her, but he stopped her.

"C'mon... I can still go" Jiraiya said with his face against her neck, panting.

"Maybe tomorrow, alright, Ji?" She said with her hands on the back of his hair. "I feel guilty I'm leaving you hard again"

"It's fine..." He looked up at her with a playful smile. "... it ain't your fault that you can't keep up"

She smiled back at him and wrapped her legs around his lower back, bringing him closer to her.

"Guess a couple more rounds won't hurt, huh?" She whispered in his ear and he began thrusting.

 **A/N: Okay, after quite a long break, here it is.**

 **Hope you liked it, bye!**


	15. Chapter 15: Jiraiya Edition 10

The end is near...

 _ **You Saved Me Jiraiya Edition Chapter 10.**_

 _Two years after last chapter:_

Jiraiya and Tsunade still lived together to that very day. Their relationship got much stronger and they got closer to each other. They were still best friends with Minato and Kushina. The one bad thing is that they still had their boring jobs.

Now, they were sleeping in their bed, with him behind her embracing her waist, while she had her hands holding his arms closer to her waist. It was a cold Saturday morning, so they were covered with several blankets, but they were naked.

She woke up when she heard the first morning birds singing, and looked back at him. His handsome face, his white hair that she loved, his muscles, his strong arms hugging her waist, making her feel safe and protected. She couldn't help it but to smile.

She turned around and kissed him.

"Good morning" He said as they kissed.

"Good morning, Ji"

He rolled to his side and stretched. He went back to hugging her waist and began kissing the back of her neck. She turned around and they went back to making out. He got on top of her and began rubbing her pussy with his middle and ring finger. He then got both of those fingers inside of her pussy and began fingering her quite hard. She grabbed him by the back of his hair and began making out with him. She then broke the kiss and put his face between her breasts, telling him to bite on them.

"Oh that's good..." She moaned. "... gonna make me cum already"

He felt her pussy getting tighter around his fingers, so he kissed her and she came immediately afterwards. He kept kissing her, getting his tongue inside of her mouth seconds after she came. He took his fingers out of her, she took his hand and began sucking on his fingers. His cock got much harder and it was throbbing against her inner thigh. She grabbed his cock and began stroking it. She turned them around and got his cock inside of her. She was slowly going down, but he was so hard and eager that he just grabbed her hips and forced his entire cock inside of her.

"AH FUCK!" Tsunade screamed as his entire length was inside of her.

After a couple of minutes of him fucking her relentlessly, she couldn't keep her back straight, so she collapsed with her face on his chest and her hands holding his, which were on her ass. She came with no advice, screaming her lungs out.

"I want you to cum inside of me so bad" She moaned.

"Won't be a problem" Jiraiya said and turned them around, holding her throat.

He was pressing her throat very strongly, and her entire face went red, so he let her throat go. She grabbed his hand and put it against her throat again.

"You fucking masochist" He groaned and pressed her throat again. "You like that?"

She didn't have the air to form words, but as she was smiling, he could tell she was enjoying that. He came inside of her and kissed her. She arched her back with a smile and a loud moan when he came inside of her.

"*cough* *cough* Fuck, that was good" She said when he was done cumming. "Wanna go another round?"

"*groan* Maybe later, I wanna have breakfast" He said and pulled out of her.

She stood up and stretched, giving him a full view of his ass. She looked back at him and saw that he was very focused on her rear end, and that made her smile. So she stretched again and then began walking towards the door, swaying her hips sensually with each step. He couldn't take it anymore, so he stood up and caught her between himself and the door. He began kissing the back of her ear and smiled, making her to smile as well.

"Still horny, big boy?" She whispered sensually.

"You have no idea" He whispered.

"Then what are you waiting for? My ass isn't gonna get fucked by itself"

He smiled once again and got inside of her ass with one strong thrust. He grabbed her throat and pulled her up for a heated kiss. She grabbed him by the back of his neck and got deeper into the kiss. He used his free hand to grab one of her breasts. He pinched one of her nipples and then pulled it very hard. She wanted to scream, but didn't have the air to do so, so she just let out little moans that could barely be heard.

"J-Ji..." She moaned with the little air she had in that moment. "*cough* Fuck, this feels good"

She put her face against the door and punched it with the side of her fist whenever he'd spank her. She grabbed him by the back of his neck and put his forehead against hers. She got tighter around his cock and he smiled, because he knew she was about to have an orgasm.

"Oh, already? Thought you'd last more, Tsunade" He whispered in her ear and bit her earlobe.

Tsunade pulled him down for a heated kiss.

"C'mon, Ji... just a little bit more"

He pulled out of her until just the tip of his cock was inside of her and went fully in with one strong thrust, causing her to cum really strong. He covered her mouth with his hand and she bit on the palm of it very hard. He didn't gave her a chance to come down for her orgasm, as only a second later he was back to fucking her.

"I'm gonna cum..." Jiraiya groaned in her ear. "... where do you want it?"

She took his cock out of her and kneeled in front of him. She grabbed his cock with one hand and began jacking him off. Shortly after, he came all over her face. He grabbed her hand and stood her up, dropping her on the bed, not giving her a chance to lick her face clean from his cum.

"Guess breakfast can wait, huh?" He groaned in her ear and she smiled.

 _A couple of hours later:_

Jiraiya and Tsunade were both laying in bed, grabbing each other's hand, panting, extremely tired. After some minutes, she stood up.

"I'm gonna make us some lunch" She said. "Try not to fuck me when I'm walking out"

He laughed ironically and she winked at him. She went to the kitchen and checked into the cupboards for some food. She took out a packet of soup noodles and left them on the counter. She heard her boyfriend coming downstairs and, a few seconds later, she felt him wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So, what's for lunch?" He asked with his chin on her shoulder.

"The only thing left in the cupboards: soup"

He kissed her and sat on the table while she made the soup. She filled a pan with water and put the noodles in it, then she put the pan on the stove and turned it on. She sat on his lap and began playing with his hair, curling it with her fingers. He grabbed her chin and began making out with her. He began kissing her neck gently.

"*moan* T-think the soup's ready" She said after some minutes of kissing.

She stood up and took the soup out of the stove. She then put it in two bowls and went to the table. She sat on his lap once again and they began having lunch. After some minutes, they were done, so she turned around and kissed him.

"So, what do you wanna do at night?" He asked. "Maybe go out for some drinks with Minato and Kushina?"

"They're out of town, remember?" She said.

"Oh, right"

"Umm... movie night?"

"Great idea"

She smiled and kissed him once again.

 _At night:_

Tsunade was sitting on the couch, waiting for Jiraiya. He came in with a bowl full of popcorn. He put the movie on the DVD player, sat next to her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"What are we watching?" She asked.

"Minato saw it in class and he said it was great. It's called 'Remember the Titans'" He explained. **(A/N: I saw it last night for like the 100th time and it was the first movie that popped into my mind, plus, it's fucking amazing).**

"Oh, sounds nice" She said.

He turned on the DVD player and they began watching the movie.

 _Two hours later:_

The movie had just finished, but Tsunade only watched the first hour, then she fell asleep. Jiraiya was so deep into the movie that he didn't realize she was asleep. So he stood up very quietly, took the movie out of the DVD player, then took the bowl to the kitchen and put it in the sink.

 _"I'll wash it tomorrow" He thought._

He then took her and carried her to their bedroom like a bride. He lay her carefully on the bed and then got into bed with her. She woke up when he was getting into bed with her.

"Hey, Ji *yawn*, how was the movie?" She asked.

"It was great, it's honestly a shame that you slept through it" He answered.

She turned around until she was facing him.

"What are we doing with our clothes on?" She said jokingly and began undressing.

He laughed and did the same.

She turned around again and he hugged her waist.

"Good night, Ji"

"Good night, Tsunade"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

 _A few hours later:_

Tsunade was sleeping deeply, with her waist being hugged by Jiraiya's strong arms. She woke up for no apparent reason, until she felt a bit sick of the stomach, so she stood up quietly and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw how awful she looked when she was sleepy: her hair was a mess, her eyes were half closed and wrinkly... that made her appreciate that Jiraiya always saw her beautiful, no matter what time of the day it was.

She looked at her figure, first her breasts, then her ass, then her silhouette in general.

 _"Well, these won't stay up forever" She thought._

Suddenly, she felt her stomach turning around, so she threw up in the toilet.

 _"Fuck, I hope I didn't wake him up"_

She then went to the handwash, turned on the water and washed her face. She took the toothpaste from behind the mirror and washed her mouth from the horrible taste her vomit had left her. She put it back to where it was, but something caught her eyes: a pregnancy test. She bit her lower lip and took it.

 _In the bedroom:_

Jiraiya felt cold in his sleep, so he wanted to hug Tsunade closer to him, but she wasn't there. So he opened his eyes and heard some noises coming from the bathroom. He didn't pay much attention to them, until he heard some sobs. So he stood up and went to the bathroom, and he saw her, in front of the mirror, with her head down and something on her hands that he couldn't distinguish.

"Tsunade? *yawn* what's wrong?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

She turned around with her eyes shining with tears.

"J-Ji..." She opened her hands to reveal the object, making his eyes to go wide. "... I'm pregnant"

 **A/N: *dramatic piano music***

 **Okay, so next chapter will be the end of this story, and I'm really looking forward to it. But as you know from the first part of this story, it won't be a happy ending.**

 **Okay, you guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter and check out my other stories.**

 **See you soon!**


	16. Chapter 16: The End

Here it is. The end of an era.

Isn't it crazy how the precuel was much longer and, in my opinion, better than the original?

Anyway, here you have it:

 ** _You Saved Me Jiraiya Edition Chapter 11: The End._**

"Y-you're..." Jiraiya stuttered. "... you're... I mean, how did you... you're pregnant?"

Tsunade nodded her head with her hand covering her mouth, with her eyes full of tears. She fell to her knees and he kneeled as well, hugging her.

"How did this happen? I mean, you were on the pill, right?" He asked crying.

"I was... I am... but that thing can fail sometimes and..." She broke into tears. "... I'm so sorry, Ji"

He hugged her closer to him.

"Listen, this isn't your fault, okay?" He raised her by her chin, so she was looking at him.

She leaned forward and kissed him. She broke the kiss and looked at him, breaking into tears once again, burying her face in his chest.

"Don't you get it, Ji? We barely have enough money to eat, and now we'll have to feed a kid..." She cried. "... it wouldn't be fair to have the baby here"

"You didn't just say that" He said firmly. "I spent most of my life in an orphanage, not knowing who my parents are... I've been there, I know what those places are like on the inside, and I won't let that happen to my own child. We'll figure it out, alright? I'll get a second job or something, I don't know"

She looked up at him once again and hugged him, with her face against his shoulder, soaking it in tears. He helped her up and she kissed him. He got his hands on her lower back and held her closer against him. She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He took her to the bed and got on top of her. He moved from her lips to her neck, his lips barely brushing against her soft skin. She put her hands against the back of his head and held him in place.

 _Hours later:_

Jiraiya and Tsunade were sitting on the balcony of their bedroom, looking at the dawn. She was sitting between his legs, while he was hugging her stomach and, without noticing it, rubbing her tummy with his hand.

"*sigh* Beautiful morning, isn't it?" He said, breaking the silence.

She nodded and put one of his arms over her shoulder, resting her cheek on it.

"You know the good thing about me being pregnant?" She asked and he looked at her. "Now I'll be able to sit on my ass all day while you feed me food and rub my feet"

"But you already do that"

"But now I won't get judged for it"

They both laughed.

"And how will we tell the guys about this?" She asked.

"I don't think we should make it too complicated: have them come over and we'll just tell 'em" He said.

"And how do you think we'll be as parents?"

"I don't know... but I am certain of two things"

"What?"

"First: you'll be the greatest mum ever"

She pulled him down for a kiss.

"And the second thing?" She asked looking up at him.

He took his gaze away from her and stared into the horizon.

"This kid will never have any issue lactating" He said laughing, making her to laugh as well.

"You idiot" She said laughing.

They laughed for a few seconds. He nuzzled the side of her neck, causing her to shiver.

"If years ago, someone told me I'd be loving you the way I do, I would've laughed on their face" Tsunade said.

Jiraiya grabbed her chin and kissed her deeply. She shivered, but not because of the kiss, but because of the cold weather.

"Wanna go to bed and spoon for a while?" She asked.

He kissed her cheek.

"Alright" He agreed.

 _A few days later, at noon:_

Tsunade was walking back and forth in front of the dojo's door: they had just called Kushina and Minato to come over for lunch, and they were planning on telling them about her pregnancy, and she was really nervous. Jiraiya, on the other hand, was even more stressed out. But he wasn't showing it: he was just laying on the couch, waiting for their friends to come over. His palms were sweaty, his heart was racing... he wasn't feeling good.

 _"I think I might throw up" He thought._

 _Knock Knock Knock_

He took a deep breath and went to the dojo. He got next to her and they opened the door. Behind it, Minato and Kushina were standing, he was holding a six pack of beer.

"You like beer too much, man" Jiraiya said and gave his hand to his best friend, then hugging his girlfriend. "How's it going, guys?"

"Dude, we have a very big announcement to make"

"Funny you say that..." Tsunade said. "... we also have something to tell you"

"Okay, you first" Kushina said.

Tsunade grabbed Jiraiya's hand and held it strong. She took a very deep breath.

"I'm pregnant"

Both Minato and Kushina stood there, silent.

"Well that's a coincidence" Minato said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant too" Kushina said with a silly smile.

All of them stood silent once again, all of them with a blank expression. Jiraiya chuckled and covered his mouth. All of them began laughing their souls off at that.

"Ah, man, th-that's..." He couldn't finish his sentence because of how hard he was laughing.

Some minutes later, they were done laughing, not that it was too funny anyway.

"Well, that was unexpected" Minato said wiping his laughter tears.

"So I'll guess I'll now be a dad AND an uncle"

They took a few seconds to calm down and congratulate each other. Then they went to have lunch.

 _Three months later:_

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato and Kushina were all having dinner at a pizza place in town, mainly because both women had a simmultaneous craving of pizza.

 _"As if we don't eat this stuff enough..." Jiraiya thought._

"Okay, guys, so yesterday we went to the hospital so I could have my first ecography done..." Tsunade started.

"And? What is it?" Kushina asked very eager.

"It's a boy!" Jiraiya said really excited.

"So now our son will have a little guy to play with!" Minato said eagerly.

They were finished with their meal after almost an hour, so Minato asked for the check. A waitress took it to them, they split the check and left the restaurant.

"Well, I'm stuffed" Jiraiya said with one of his hands on his stomach and the other hugging Tsunade's waist as they were leaving.

"Can we go get ice cream?" Kushina asked.

"Please, Ji?" Tsunade asked with a childhish voice.

"*sigh*" Jiraiya rubbed his forehead. "Okay, whatever"

"Yay!" Tsunade clapped and pulled him down for a kiss by his chin.

They were getting out of the restaurant when, all of a sudden, they were met with a very familiar, not friendly, face: Hiashi Hyuga.

"Hey, Annie. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Hiashi said with a cocky smile.

"*sigh* What do you want, Hiashi?" Jiraiya asked very annoyed.

"I just wanted for you and my friends to..." His group and a bunch of other thugs came from the darkness. "... have a little talk"

Both Jiraiya and Minato looked at each other and got into their fight stances.

"You two, go hide" Jiraiya ordered.

"Yeah, like hell I will" Tsunade said.

"Did I stutter?" He gave her a very serious look. "Go. Hide"

She didn't even hesitate that time, as she had never seen Jiraiya so serious. She took Kushina to a nearby alley where they could hide.

"Not even years later you're enough of a man to fight me one on one" Jiraiya said.

"Oh this won't be a fight..." All of the thugs pulled out various melee weapons. "... it'll be a massacre"

 _An hour later:_

Jiraiya and Minato had their clothes soaked in blood, they were both pretty messed up, the street was full of unconscious thugs (Hiashi and his friends included), tons of terrified people were staring in awe at that horrible view. Someone had just called the police, and they were on their way.

"*pant* ¨*pant* That was..." Jiraiya started.

"... something else" Minato finished, with the same tired tone as his best friend.

"You can come out now"

Both Tsunade and Kushina came out from their hiding spot in the alley, both running to hug their boyfriends once they saw they were safe.

"I was so worried" Tsunade cried on her boyfriends chest. "This isn't healthy for the baby"

"Imagine how it is for us" Minato joked cracking some bones on his back.

Both women kissed their boyfriends deeply.

They were just waiting for the police to arrive, wanting to testify against Hiashi to get him locked up in prison. A lot of people was gathered around them.

After a few minutes, Hiashi woke up from his knock out, but was still laying on the ground.

 _"You're not winning this one, Annie" He thought and grabbed a knife that was next to him._

He, very quietly to not get noticed, stood up, then charging towards Jiraiya.

"Watch out!" Someone yelled.

Tsunade turned her head around and got between Jiraiya and the knife, getting stabbed in her stomach.

In that moment, Jiraiya's entire world broke into pieces, and everything went slow motion: the screams of the crowd, the sirens of the police... everything. His eyes got full of tears, his teeth clenched and his hands tightened into fists.

"NOOOOOOO!" He screamed as he tackled Hiashi into the ground.

He began punching him non-stop on his face.

"FUCK YOU!" He screamed. "FUCK YOU!"

He couldn't punch him for long, as seconds later he was being held back by two police men.

"GET OFF ME!"

He could get free from their grip and immediately went up to Tsunade, who was laying on the floor, above a puddle of her own blood. One of the two police men was about to handcuff him, but the other stopped him.

He held her head up and pressed the wound on her stomach with his hand.

"T-Tsunade" He cried.

"Ji?" She cried as well, with her voice cracking. "I can't feel the baby anymore, Ji"

"Don't say that... please don't say that... you'll both make it out of this one"

"*cough* *cough* Jiraiya..." She grabbed his hand. "... I'm gonna die..."

"Y-you can't... I'm not strong enough to live without you..."

"You're strong... the strongest person I've ever known..."

"I can't do this, Tsunade... I can't..."

"You'll be just fine..."

"I love you, and I'll always will"

"I love you too, Ji... I..." Her eyes were slowly closing.

"No, no, no... don't close your eyes... don't close them..."

All those years of happiness, fading away like smoke. All of their efforts and struggles, all gone.

Every inch, every cell of his body, was boiling with anger, rage and, above all else, sadness.

"Jiraiya..." Minato said crying, tapping his best friend on the back.

He was crying with his face against his girlfriend's hands. They were so cold...

"She's gone man... she's gone" He cried.

He stood up, without taking his gaze out of the floor. His blood soaked hands became fists. He turned around, walking silently towards Hiashi's direction, who was still dizzy from the punches he recieved.

"You piece of shit..." He cursed under his breath.

Some police men tried to stop him, but his rage made him even stronger than he already was. He wasn't even putting any major effort in his walking, he just advanced forward, powered by his anger.

"Get off me"

He ducked under them and began running towards Tsunade's murderer. He tackled him again and began giving him an even worse beatdown than before.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU-" He got cut off by a baton hitting the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

 _Hours later, at a police station:_

Jiraiya was asleep, on a very hard bed. He woke up, but didn't recognize the place he was in. He then remembered everything from the night before. He sat up on the bed and looked out of his cell.

A few minutes later, a police man came with a bunch of keys and unlocked his cell.

"You're lucky, kid, someone paid your bail"

Jiraiya stood up and followed the guard out of the cell. When they got to the front of the police station, he saw Minato signing some papers. When he saw his best friend like that: covered in dry blood, with his eyes red from so much crying, he felt the worst type of sadness he had ever felt.

They hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let each other go.

"She's gone, man... she's gone" Jiraiya said crying.

After several seconds crying, they stopped hugging each other.

"There will be a funeral this afternoon for Tsunade"

Jiraiya nodded and directed his gaze to the floor.

"Let's get out of here"

 _Some hours later, at a cemetery:_

Jiraiya was in front of Tsunade's coffin, looking at her, not listening to any of the stuff the priest was saying. Everything around him was blurry, not because of his tears, but because in that moment, he couldn't focus on anything else.

"Now let her soul rest in peace" The priest finalized closing his Bible.

Jiraiya began walking towards the exit doors of the cemetery, being followed by Minato and Kushina.

"Hey man..."

"I just wanna go home"

 _The next morning, at his house:_

Jiraiya was asleep, on his bed, alone, for the first time in years.

He woke up with the sound of the first morning birds.

"Good morni-" He cut his own phrase off when he realized that she wasn't in bed anymore... and that she would never be in it ever again.

 _Six months later:_

The following months have been very blurry for him. He didn't even realize what had happened. All he did was go to his work in the docks and then spend his payment on alcohol, to get as drunk as he could, then he'd get to his house and go to sleep. Then the cycle repeated itself. Sometimes he'd spend his sleepless nights punching the sack, getting his anger out, like he was doing now.

 _"It should've been me" He thought as he punched the sack with all his strength. "It should've been me!"_

His eyes got soaked in tears, causing his punches to get even stronger.

"AHHHH!" He screamed as he punched a hole into the sack.

He fell to his knees, breaking into tears. He wiped the tears away from his eyes, then looking at his fists. He now realized he didn't have any bandage covering his knuckles, so now the skin of them was ripped and damaged.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

He opened the door and Minato and Kushina were on the other side.

"Come in" He said rubbing his eyes.

They both got inside, and the sight wasn't pretty, in fact, it was heartbreaking: empty beer bottles, as well as many other alcoholic drinks, were all over the floor of the dojo, empty food wrappers, dry blood from his fists was all over the area of the punching sack.

"I'm sorry for the mess" He said as they were walking towards the kitchen.

They got into it and sat down. It was a mess there too: dirty plates were on the sink, as well as many other bottles.

"I can't offer you guys anything to eat"

"It's cool, we just came here to check on you" Kushina said.

"Well, I'm doing good, I guess... I'm alive" He said, cleaning some tears away from his eyes. "How's the baby doing?"

"He's doing good, really good in fact" Minato said with a little smile.

"That's nice to hear"

Jiraiya put his forehead against the table, his hands behind the back of his head and began crying.

"I'm sorry" He sobbed. "It's just that... I would've been a father too..."

"Listen, man, there's something we wanted to talk to you about"

"What?" He asked.

"W-we think it's time for you to move on"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you love her, but it's been six months, and living like this isn't healthy: you gotta move on, meet a new woman" He explained. "I mean, she would've wanted you to move on"

Jiraiya stood up, causing Minato to stand up too, grabbed him by the neck of his jacket, pressing him against the fridge.

"How the fuck can you say that?! You don't know what she would've wanted!"

"We could stay here all day while you beat my ass, but I wouldn't stop being right"

"Guys..." Kushina said, grabbing her stomach.

"Not now, baby"

"AHH!" She screamed and fell to the floor, making the argument to stop.

"What happened?!" Minato screamed.

"Take me to the hospital" She said crying.

Jiraiya immediately exited the kitchen, grabbed the phone and called an ambulance. Minato, obviously, stayed in the kitchen with his girlfriend, holding her hand and calming her down.

"M-Minato, this hurts... so much"

"Everything will be okay, baby"

"Ambulance's on the way" Jiraiya said entering the kitchen.

After a few minutes, that felt like hours, the ambulance came and carried Kushina into it.

"Get in the car" Minato said after the ambulance had left.

 _In the hospital:_

Both men got to the hospital as fast as they could, getting there only a few seconds after the ambulance. They saw a group of paramedics taking Kushina on a stretcher.

"Where are you taking her? What happened?" Minato asked being held back by two paramedics.

"Do you have any relation to the patient?" One of them asked.

"She's my girlfriend"

"She's about to give birth"

"WHAT?!" Jiraiya and Minato asked at the same time.

"B-but... she's got a month left" Minato said very worried.

"Premature birth, maybe caused by a lot of stress" The other paramedic explained. "You just wait here, okay? Everything will be fine"

Minato stood there shocked, unable to move an inch. Jiraiya tapped his best friend's shoulder.

"Did you listen, man? Everything'll be fine. Your little guy's on the way"

 _Several hours later:_

Minato and Jiraiya were both sitting next to the room where Kushina was giving birth.

They saw a doctor coming out of the room, so they both stood up.

"Is she okay?" Minato asked, with his palms extremely sweaty.

"Come in" The doctor said, with a smile that couldn't be seen from behind the chinstrap.

He got in alone, because the doctor told Jiraiya to wait outside. When he got in there, he saw Kushina laying on the bed, with a very tiny baby on her arms, wrapped around a towel, with a cry that could barely be heard. His eyes got full of tears and a wide smile formed on his face. He went up to them.

"Hey, buddy" He said, his voice cracking.

"He's so beautiful" Kushina cried.

"Can Jiraiya come in?"

All of the doctors in the room looked at each other and nodded. One of them went out of the room and called him. When he came into the room, he got teary eyes as well.

"What's his name?" He asked.

The couple looked at each other with a smile, followed by a nod.

"We decided you should name him" Minato said. "Did you and Tsunade have any names planned?"

Jiraiya stood silent for a moment, with a smile he couldn't hide.

"We liked Naruto"

"That's a lovely name" Kushina said. "I like it"

"I like it too"

"Can I hold him?" He asked as he wiped out the tears from his face.

The couple nodded and handed him the baby.

He looked at him, how tiny he was, how light he was... how much he wished that he was his own son.

"Hey buddy" He said softly.

And in that moment, he couldn't think of anything else, other than Tsunade.

"This kid's so beautiful" He said as tears were streaming down his cheeks.

He handed him to Minato and covered his mouth with his hand.

"I need a minute" He said and went out of the room, to the hallway.

 _2 months later:_ **(A/N: I know, awful transition, but I didn't know how to go on from there without it being too overextended or lame).**

Jiraiya was on his house, doing some push-ups on the floor.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

He stood up, grabbed a towel and went to answer the door. When he opened it, he saw something he wasn't expecting to see: Minato was standing there, beaten up as he had never been in his life.

"Can I come in?" He grunted painfully.

Jiraiya took him in and told him to sit down.

"Be right back" He said and went into the kitchen, looked into the freezer for some ice, took some and took it to Minato. "Now what the fuck happened to you, man?"

"*grunt* So... remember how Naruto was born prematurelly?"

"Yeah"

"And that he's on life support right now"

"And?"

"I needed money to afford the treatments he needs"

"And that explains you're all messed up because..."

"So, obviously I don't have nearly enough money to pay all that, but... we both know someone who does..."

Jiraiya realized what had happened and stood up, willing to walk out of that door and beat the ever living shit out of Hiashi for leaving his best friend like that, but got stopped by Minato.

"Listen..." He started. "... I want to beat his ass too, but if I try to do anything he won't give me the money"

"Wait, so you don't have the money?"

"Not yet... this was just a share"

"That motherfucker..."

"I know... but only two more of these and he'll give me the money" He explained. "Come here"

Both men hugged, telling each other that everything would be okay... they had no idea...

 _A month later:_

Minato and Kushina were both in Jiraiya's house... with a lot of luggage, Naruto in her arms, everyone present with tears in their eyes.

"So... this is it?" Jiraiya asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I guess... for now, at least..." Minato said. "Listen, man, we'll come back some day... everything will be just like before..."

"It'll never be like before" Kushina said. "Not as long as Hiashi is after us"

Jiraiya looked at a frame photo he had of the day in the clearing in the forest, where all four of them were smiling, looking very happy.

"That was a cool day..." Minato said, with a sad tone.

Jiraiya just leaned forward and hugged his best friend.

"I'll always be by your side" He said as he cried.

They broke the hug, then he turned to Kushina and hugged her as well, being very careful not to hurt Naruto.

"He's beautiful... isn't he?" She asked.

"So beautiful"

She handed him the baby, not before kissing his forehead.

"Take good care of him... alright?"

"I'll protect him with my life. And I'll love him like he's my own kid"

After some minutes in silence, they began packing all of their luggage in the trunk of the car.

"Guess my old man won't miss this car..."

"Yeah..."

"Hell, I don't thing he'll even miss me" He said to lighten the mood a bit.

They all laughed a bit, still with sadness in their hearts.

The couple got into the car.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." Minato took a yellow envelope from out of his pocket. "... give him this when he grows up... don't let him open it... or he'll try to do something stupid without being ready"

Jiraiya took the envelope and put it inside his pocket.

"I promise"

No other words were needed... years of friendship, all gone.

"I love you, guys"

"We love you too" They said and set off.

Jiraiya was left alone with Naruto.

"Hey, buddy..." He said with tears streaming down his cheeks. "You can call me uncle Ji... or dad... if that's what you like..."

 _Present day:_

Jiraiya was laying on the ground, above a puddle of his own blood, with Naruto holding his hand and crying.

 _"So this is how she felt..." He thought painfully. "... knowing that there's nothing I can do..."_

"Don't die, old man, please don't die" Naruto said crying. "You'll get out of this, you'll meet a nice woman, you'll get married, you'll be happy... don't die, please. I don't know what to do without you. I'm lost without you"

Every sound around him became low, every image around him got blurry, except from the voice and the face of his son.

 _"I'm gonna die..." He thought. "... I'm so weak... so fucking weak..."_

Naruto kept talking, trying to give Jiraiya some strength, but it was useless. He couldn't hear anything, other than his own inner voice.

 _"Just a few more seconds... and I'll be with her once again..." His breathing got heavier. "... just wait for me, Tsunade"_

His chest began hurting like it had never hurt before.

 _"I can't recall a time... where I felt more peaceful... I'm gonna die and I know it... but I'm ready to let go..." He thought with relief. "... I'm ready now..."_

He began remembering everything that had happened in his life. From being left at the orphanage when he was only a few months old, to being beat up every day in school and by his roomates, when he met Hiruzen, when he and Tsunade first had sex, when they first revealed their love to each other, when she died all those years ago, when Minato and Kushina trusted him to take care of their kid...

 _"You're my biggest pride, kid... I'll always love you..."_

He saw a familiar feminine figure at the end of a white tunnel.

 _"Wait for me..."_

His eyes began closing.

 _"... wait for me..."_

The lights got dimmer.

 _"... wait..."_

And then he didn't feel anything. No more pain. No more loneliness. No more anger. Just... peace... silence... acceptance...

"Took ya' long enough" A familiar voice said.

 _ **The End.**_

 **A/N: FUUUUUUUUUCK!**

 **I'll miss this story so fucking much. I feel like it was a before and after from me as a fic writer. I just have a special kind of love to this story.**

 **I feel like the precuel had a very special feeling to it, and I just loved it.**

 **Well, this is it. I have a one-shot on the way, but when that's done... I don't think I'll write many other stories. Like... I guess Ages Away still counts, but I don't really want to write for it.**

 **Anyways, I'll see what I can come up with just so I don't let this account to die, because I really love writing.**

 **See you! And thank you for sticking around for so long.**


End file.
